When Two Worlds Collide
by Ritska
Summary: This takes place after the Cell games. Follow Goku and his adventures in other world, and follow Gohan and his adventures on Earth. Find out how the two worlds collide as the story progresses. This also has a rewrite of the Buu saga, but I will keep some of the original ideas in there. Find out how it all ends! Rated M for violence and foul language. (Please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Aftermath **

"Dad, I don't know if I can do it!" Gohan shares his worst fears out loud.

**"Gohan, I know you can do it. You have the power! Now you need to quit doubting yourself. I don't know where you got in your head that there's something wrong with you, cause there's not. Now do it son, save the world!" **Goku says to his son through King Kai.

Gohan looks at the green monster in front of him and he starts to doubt himself again.

"I can feel you slipping!" He yells at Gohan.

**"No, Gohan! Let everything go! Give it everything you've got! Make him pay!" **Goku tells his son. Gohan does as his father tells him and he gives the kamehameha everything he's got. Even that doesn't work. Cell still overpowers Gohan.

_'Now what? I've already told him to give it all he's got. Unless...' _Goku gasps in realization. **"Gohan, if somewhere in your mind you're worried about the planet...forget about it." **

"Huh?" Gohan asks in confusion.

**"The Earth will be fine Gohan. If you beat him then you can go home and the Earth will be fine. Any damage that you do to it can be fixed with the dragon balls. Now give it everything you've got Gohan! Now's your chance! Do it!" **Goku yells to his son on Earth. Gohan does as he's told, and sure enough, the monster known as Cell disappears. Gone...forever...for good this time. Gohan collapses on the ground as Piccolo comes over to him.

Piccolo is baffled by the smile on Gohan's face, but he's not that surprised. He'd be smiling too if he saved the Earth, even if it took all of his energy to smile. Piccolo smiles down at Gohan. "You did good kid." Gohan lets out a half laugh half gasp in relief. The father above is also relieved it's over, and he's smiling brightly at his son.

_'I knew you could do it Gohan. I'm so proud of you son.' _

Gohan continues to laugh as the other Z-Fighters gather around.

"Look at him. He looks like he had the time of his life." Yamcha says out loud as he picks up the young warrior in his arms.

"Ya. Nice job Gohan. You did it. You saved the Earth." Tien says to him. Gohan chuckles.

"Yes, but...I couldn't have...done it without...you guys... Thank you-" Gohan says before he passes out in the other fighter's arms.

"Oh, no! Gohan!" Krillian exclaims.

"It's alright Krillian. He's just exhausted." Piccolo says to put the monks mind to rest. Then, the monk looks over at the android that is unconscious on the ground nearby.

"I think we should take these guys to the lookout to get healed. I'll just get android 18 and we'll-"

"Why to we need her?" Yamcha asks Krillian.

"Well, you know, we can't just leave her out here."

"We also can't let her roam free. Lets just kill her and end this all right now." Vegeta says as he puts up one arm.

"No, Vegeta. I agree with Krillian. Once she finds out that Gohan is the one who beat Cell, she won't make a wrong move. Also, technically, she hasn't done anything to deserve death, so it whould be okay if we let her go." Piccolo says.

"Fine whatever. Do what you want." Vegeta scoffs.

"Okay, I'll grab Trunks and we can go. I don't suppose that you'd want to come with Vegeta?" Piccolo asks the proud saiyin.

"No. I think I'll just stay here a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Just leave me alone." Vegeta says coldly.

"Okay. Lets go guys." Piccolo says to the other Z-Fighters as they left Vegta to wallow in his sorrow...his crumbled pride...

**The Lookout **

When they land on the Lookout, Dende instantly runs over to help his friend.

"Set him down." He demands as he starts to heal him. After a minute or two the demi-saiyin wakes up and smiles at his friend.

"Could you heal Trunks please?" Gohan asks politely.

"Sure. I was just getting to that." Dende says with a smile. After Trunks was healed, they decide it's time to summon the dragon.

**"Why have you disturbed me? State your two wishes quickly so I can go back to my slumber." **Shenron's voice boomed through the air. They healed 18 of course, but she instantly left. The dragon, however, caught her attention and she flew back up on the lookout to see what was happening from afar. Her eyes widens when she sees Shenron.

"What the heck is that?" She quietly asks herself.

"Shenron! We ask that you bring back all of the people Cell has killed and restore the Earth to it's original stat...before Cell started destroying it." Yamcha says to the dragon.

**"This is an easy task. It shall be done."** Shenron says as his eyes glow red. **"Now state your second wish." **

"Hey guys," Gohan interrupts. "My dad doesn't want to be wished back." Everyone looks at him like he was crazy.

"Gohan, don't you want to see your father again?" Krillian asks.

"Of course I do. I miss him so much already, but he doesn't want to be wished back." Gohan says to them.

"How do you know that?" Piccolo asks his student.

"I don't know...I just know that he doesn't want to come back." Gohan tries to convince them.

"Okay. we believe you, Gohan." Piccolo says to him.

"Thank you." Gohan replies with a smile while the rest of them look at him confused. "Well Shenron, we don't have another wish, so see you next time!" Gohan says to the dragon.

**"Farewell. I'll see you next time."**

All of the Z-Fighters were left there dumbfounded. If Gohan wanted to see his father so much why did he insist that his father didn't want to come back?

"Well guys, I think it's time all of us finally went home. I'm sure there's people waiting for us." Gohan says to them with a smile. "I'm going home, anyways. I'll see you guys later!"

"Kid," Piccolo says to get Gohan's attention. "come visit some time okay?" Gohan nods at him, and gives one last smile before he disappears off of the lookout.

"Din't the kid just lose his father?" Yamcha asks double checking.

"Ya." Krillian responds to him.

"Then how is he so happy?" Yamcha asks again.

"He's obviouly hiding his pain from us. He is a saiyin after all, and saiyin's do have their pride." Piccolo says.

"That didn't stop him before." Tien points out.

"That was just shock at his father being gone. I don't think he could have stopped the tears even if he wanted to. It was a sudden realization that hit him hard." Piccolo responds. They all put their heads down, mourning Goku's death in their own ways. Each of them will remember a piece of Goku, and it was like a unsolved puzzle.

Gohan flew home thinking about how to break the news to his mother. That was soon decided for him as he landed outside his home. Gohan walked inside and was tackled by his worried mother.

"Oh, Gohan, you're alright. Thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" Chi Chi says as she hugs her son and tries to check for any cuts or bruises.

"Mom, I'm okay. I got Dende to heal me." Gohan reassures.

"Gohan," Chi Chi says in a way that makes Gohan a bit worried about what she's going to ask.

"Y-Ya?"

"Gohan, where's you father?" She asks looking straight into his eyes. Gohan took a deep breath as he stared back at his mother. Then, he looks at the ground trying to find the words that should come out.

"Gohan?" Chi Chi asks, shaky.

"Mom," Gohan starts as he finds the right words to say. "Mom, I don't know how to say this lightly, so I'm not going to sugar coat it. Dad's dead, mom, he's dead. Honestly, I think it's my fault because I could have ended it sooner and if I had, then dad would still be alive. It's my fault mom. I'm so sorry." Gohan says putting his head down. Chi Chi's father watches the scene silently.

"You did what?" She asks slowly.

"I'm so sorry mom! I'm so sorry. I don't know what else I can do to make up for it, but-"

"You can't...make up for it Gohan. You killed someone very close to me. You killed my husband." Chi Chi says in a very low voice.

"I told you I'm sorry, and-"

"Sorry isn't enough Gohan. Just go to your room and I'll deal with you later." She says in her low voice.

"But-"

"Go!" She screams. He walks out of the room with his head still down. After he's out of hearing range, the Ox-king says, "Don't you think you're being harsh? So, he's made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Oh, sure I've made mistakes. Burned rice on the stove...broke a few dishes...accidentally spilled bleach on my clothes...never actually killed someone before though." Chi Chi says to him as she gets off of the floor.

"But Chi Chi-"

"Get out of my house."

"Bu-"

"GET OUT!" The Ox-king slowly makes his way to the door and opens it. Before he leaves, he says, "Maybe you shouldn't be hard on him. He's just a boy and he already blames himself for his father's death. Don't make him feel worse, Chi Chi. Something bad might happen."

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" After a minute, and without a word, the Ox-king makes his way out the door closing it behind him. Chi Chi walks over to one of the kitchen cabinets and grabs her frying pan. She looks at her son's door with a certain look in her eyes. "Gohan? Can I come in?"

"Yes mom." Gohan replies. She opens the door and hides the frying pan behind her back with both of her hands.

"Gohan honey, I'm sorry, but you deserve this." She says in a low voice as she pulls the frying pan out from behind her back. Gohan freaks out for a minute and tries to get away, but Chi Chi catches his arm and starts to hit him with the frying pan...hard. As hard as she could. She's never hit him like this before.

Of course Gohan could escape his mother's grasp, but part of him felt like he deserved this as well. So, he stayed and tell his mother hurt him. Then, he finally decides to break free and he runs out to the living room. That's when Chi Chi started to use her bare hands. Fist after fist came Gohan's way, and he never even tried to dodge one. Then finally she stops and goes to the kitchen. When she comes back she has a new weapon...a knife. She starts to whip the thing around at Gohan and at this point Gohan starts to get scared. This time he actually dodges his mother, and tries to think of a way to stop her without hurting her. As he was thinking, she cut him with the knife in the arm. It was a bad deep cut, and he knew that he would need medical attention, even with his saiyin healing, to get it better. He holds the wound with his other hand and continues to dodge his mother. He decides to just let her get it all out until she's tired and eventually runs out of gas. Even if Chi Chi wasn't the strongest person in the world, she did pack a punch. Gohan lowered his energy so much that bruises started to form. Part of him wanted to die for what he did, but he thinks he needs to be hurt to atone for what he's done.

He feels so guilty, and his mother is just doing what she thinks she should be doing. Gohan wasn't about to stop her. He was determined to just wait it out. She cut him again, this time in the other arm, and she wasn't about to let up. She cut him in the face and then stabbed him in his shoulder. She's starting to breath heavy now, so it must almost be over. She starts beating him again with just her fists, and leaves the knife in his arm. Then, Gohan could feel something warm trickle down his cheek also stinging the wound on his face in the process.

Was he crying? Was the dam finally breaking? Was he crying because he was grieving, or because he was scared of his mother, or both?

He didn't know, but he didn't want to cry in front of his angry mother. She continued to beat him for another couple of hours until finally she got exhausted, and went to her room upstairs to cry herself.

The pain was finally starting to set in. The emotional and physical pain alike. Gohan was about to break down himself as he could hear his mother crying.

_'No. I have to be strong.' _Gohan thinks to himself as he tries to pull the knife out of his arm. He couldn't even pull it out that's how deep it was. Gohan didn't know what else to do, so he ran away.

He walked out the front door and took to the skies. _'I can't go to Bulma's...I can't go to Master Roshi's...where can I go? I don't think I have anywhere to go,but I need medical attention.' _Gohan thinks to himself. Since he doesn't know where he should go he just keeps flying until he can't fly anymore. He lands in a city he doesn't recognize and he just walks around until he had no energy left.

Once he had nothing left he leaned against a fence, and slid down it until he hit the ground with a thud. It had started raining, and Gohan wished right then and there that he would either bleed out, or die from the cold. He was soaked to the bone, and he felt alone. He didn't feel like he could go to anyone to tell them what had happened tonight. Gohan could feel his consciousness slipping away from him. He is in more trouble than he thought. He really might die if he doesn't get help soon.

He could feel his eyes get heavy, and it's getting harder to keep them open. Then, he hears a car screech to a stop in front of him. Then he could hear a young girl.

"Daddy! Daddy, come quick! This boy needs help, dad!" The young girl exclaims very worried. 'Daddy'...that was a word Gohan missed a lot already.

"Well, I don't like the idea of you being around a boy, but I think you're right sweet pea. Butler, get him inside and get the family doctor here as fast as you can. Quick!" A grown man yells, probably the girls father. He can feel the butler pick him up, and he grunts in pain. That's mostly all he hears before he goes unconscious.

**In other world **

"Well, Goku, you must be very proud of your son." King Kai says as the exit the plain and enter the planet of the Grand Kai.

"Ya. I'm so proud of him. You have no idea how amazed I am with his power. I'm so proud that I don't know if I can describe it in words. You just don't even know king Kai." Goku replies with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I'm sure. He might be the strongest person in the universe now." King Kai says.

"Who's the strongest in the universe?" Someone asks from behind. King Kai and Goku turn around to see a tall green man, that looks a lot like Piccolo, and a small guy who looks like King Kai except he has an eyeglass.

"Oh, we were talking about my son. We said that he was the strongest in the universe." Goku replies innocently while King Kai face palms.

"Oh really? Where is this son of yours? I bet my Pikkon can defeat him." The small man says.

"There's no way West Kai. Forget about it. Goku and his son are the strongest fighters I know." King Kai says to West Kai.

"What race is your son, Goku?" Pikkon suddenly asks.

"Well, I'm not sure...I don't know which race he classifies as." Goku says as he puts his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well what race are you?" Pikkon asks.

"Oh, me? I'm a saiyin." Goku replies.

"What? You're a saiyin? That's impossible. I've never heard of one being so far out in space." West Kai says.

"Then your son must be a saiyin." Pikkon simply says ignoring West Kai's comment.

"Well, no...not exactly." Goku says scratching his cheek.

"Then, what is he?"

"He's half saiyin, and half human." Goku says. At this comment Pikkon and West Kai suddenly stiffen up. Goku gets confused at this.

"So, your saying that your son is a hybrid?" Pikkon asks.

"Um...ya that's one way to put it." Goku says.

"Do you not know what a hybrid is capable of, Goku?" King Kai asks.

"No...not sure I do." Goku responds.

"What? How could you not know?" West Kai asks.

"When hybrids are born they take all of the very good traits from both of the races that they are being born into, but they also have some of the worst of the traits from both of those races. The bad ones aren't always present, but they are there." Pikkon says.

"And they're considered the strongest type of species; the most dangerous. For example, if your son was to get angry, to get pushed to far, then-" King Kai gets interrupted.

"Then he would snap." Goku says in realization.

"But if he were to get depressed, or have a major feeling like depression who knows what he would, or could do." Pikkon buts in again.

"How would he get depressed? He's naturally a happy child." Goku says.

"*ahem* Maybe if he lost someone close to him...for example...oh I don't know...you." King Kai says. Goku suddenly gasps and has a look of horror on his face.

"Now do you get it?" Pikkon asks.

"No it's not about that." Goku says.

"Then what is it?" King Kai asks.

"It's about Gohan."

"That's your son, right? Isn't that what we were just talking about?" West Kai asks.

"Yes, but no. There's something wrong with him. I just felt his energy level plummet." Goku says.

"There's no way you can sense anyone from way out here." Pikkon says.

"You don't understand, Pikkon. My son and I have a bond. I have a parental bond with him, and it's very strong. I'm not sure that he can feel me anymore because I'm dead, but I can still feel him and all of the warmth that I usually feel from him is gone. In fact, I don't feel anything from him right now." Goku says with fear.

"So, your name is Goku? I've been expecting both you and Pikkon this morning. I'm Grand Kai." An old looking man says to them.

"Hello." Goku gloomily says to him.

"Well, what's wrong with you? Something obviously crawled in your corn flakes this morning." Grand Kai says to him.

"He's worried about his son. He thinks there might be something wrong." Pikkon says.

"Ah, new comers. They're all the same. Always worried about their family. Alright, come with me. I'll work something out." Grand Kai.

"You can take me to my son?" Goku asks with some hope.

"No, but I can give you the next best thing. I can let you see that he's alright through my crystal ball." The Grand Kai says to Goku cheering him up a bit. He leads all of them to a room with a giant glass ball in it.

"Wow! This is your crystal ball!? It's huge!" Goku says.

"Yup. It's almost like being there in person." Grand Kai says. "Go ahead and just say, 'Show me...' and you finish the rest."

"Show me my son Gohan." Goku announces. An image starts to appear in the ball and then they can clearly see Gohan.

"That's your son? He looks a lot like his father." Pikkon says.

"Yes, and strong like him too." King Kai adds.

"Wait...no there's something wrong with him." Goku says worried. They could see Gohan flying through the air. There were storm clouds and he looked like he was almost out of energy. Then, Goku gasps. "Do you see it?" Goku asks the others.

"What, Goku?"

"There's a knife stuck in his left arm, and he has bruises and cuts everywhere. How could this happen?"

"He is a kid, Goku." Pikkon points out.

"No, you don't understand. My son is stronger than me. So even if someone did this to him he could have easily took them down." Goku replies.

"Unless..."King Kai trails off.

"Unless what?" Goku asks.

"Unless he wanted something like this to happen." King Kai concludes.

"No...why would he want that to happen?" Goku asks in disbelief.

"Look," Pikkon says as he points to the crystal ball, "he looks like he's running out of energy." Pikkon says.

Just then, Gohan stops flying and lands on top of a building. He hangs his legs over the side of the building as he tries to catch his breath. He looks up at the sky and then it starts to lightly rain. He starts to hysterically laugh and then he looks at his left shoulder that has the knife in it. Gohan takes his right hand and tries to pull it out, but every time he tried using it the wound on his wrist would bleed immensely. So, he gave up on trying to pull it out. Gohan looked at the ground and hoped down. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and he struggled to get up. He leans his body on the wall of the building. Then, three guys comes out of the shadows with some weapons of their own.

"Look what we have here. A little boy. Go back home to your mommy boy before you get hurt." One of them says. Gohan doesn't respond.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Another one says. Gohan keeps staring at them. Then, he turns around and starts walking away.

"I don't have time for you." Gohan says out of breath. He continues to walk away when the last guy starts to get angry.

"Come here you!" He says as he attacks Gohan. Gohan, even with the little power he has left, disappears and reappears behind the man and knocks him out.

"Why you!" One of them says and the last two charge Gohan. One of them has a gun and shoots the gun at Gohan. Gohan has barely any energy left, so he turns to the right when he sees the bullet coming and lets it pierce his skin...creating another wound. Gohan looks at the wound, and he notices that his vision is starting to blur. Now he knows he can't outrun the criminals, but he can try and knock them out. He's just used too much energy. He dodges the one that comes at him with a knife and hits him in the back of the neck knocking him out. He turns to the last man, and he shoots Gohan again. This time, Gohan picks up his left arm and lets the bullet hit him in forearm. Gohan keeps walking towards the man. The man keeps shooting at Gohan. The next bullet Gohan tries to catch, but it pierces through his palm. Then that's it. The man runs out bullets and starts to get scared. Gohan has no need to knock out the last guy, so Gohan just starts to walk away.

Gohan walks along the sidewalk of the city occasionally getting surprised looks from people. Now, the rain has gotten harder and Gohan can barely walk now. Gohan puts one arm up on the sides of buildings to help shift his weight. Finally, he can't walk anymore and he leans against a fence, and slides down it until he hits the ground. He keeps breathing heavy.

"I think you were right, Goku. He looks horrible." Pikkon says.

"Ya. Who could have done this to him?" Goku wonders out loud.

"Not sure, but Who ever it was they must've been strong if they could hurt your son." King Kai says.

"He's in trouble. I need to go help him." Goku says alarmed.

"Goku, now wait a minute. Look, help will arrive soon." The Grand Kai says.

Right as he says that, a car screeches to a halt in front of Gohan, and a young girl comes out. Her and her father help Gohan back to health. Goku sighs in relief.

"I guess you're right Grand Kai. I'm sorry." Goku says to him.

"No need to apologize. How about this Goku, whenever you feel that your son is in trouble you can come here and make sure he's alright." Grand Kai says back.

"Really? You mean it?" Goku asks.

"Of course. I don't lie." Grand Kai responds.

"Alright! Thank you!" Goku exclaims as he fist pumps the air.

"Goku, could you go outside a minute?" Grand Kai asks.

"Oh, uh sure." Goku says as he exits the room.

"Grand Kai, you never let anyone come in here on their own, so why would you let Goku?" West Kai asks.

"Kai, are you judging my authority?" Grand Kai asks.

"No, sir, it's just-"

"I'm just messing with you. You don't know the saiyins Westie. The saiyins are an evil race of warriors that exterminate whole planets for their own personal gain. They kill for the thrill. So, answer me this; if Goku is a saiyin then how is he in upper heaven?" Grand Kai points out.

"I don't know...he just has a pure heart. He's different from the other saiyins. He's never killed for pure pleasure or personal gain. He's only killed people who take innocent lives and who are evil. That's how Goku's always been." King Kai replies.

"I wonder what happened to them...the saiyins." Pikkon asks.

"Why don't you just ask Goku?" Grand Kai says. "I need a favor from you all. I need you to keep an eye on Goku. Find out what makes him tick. He looks to be a very happy man with good nature for the most part, but I've noticed when it comes to his family he becomes different. That is why I granted him access to this room. Saiyins can be dangerous when in an emotional state. It's better if he's not emotional." Grand Kai says.

"I see." Pikkon says. "Will do Grand Kai." He says as he bows his respect to him, and exits the room. The other Kai's shortly follow.

...

**Chapter 2 **

**Depression **

Gohan wakes up in a big white bed with bandages on his body. He tries to sit up, but his body won't let him. Then, the door opens and a doctor and two girls walk in.

"Well hello. You're awake. When I started treating you lastnight you were in really bad shape. These two girls saved you from the rain and then this young girls father called me. Now what happened dear boy? There were bullets and a knife in your arm." The doctor says. Gohan doesn't answer at first. "Well?" He prompts.

"A couple of guys did this. The bullet wounds were from them." Gohan replies.

"Well, why don't we try to get these wounds healed?" The doctor says as he starts to change Gohan's bandages. The two girls watch with fascination. "There we go, all done. To be honest, I didn't think you would wake up so soon." The doctor says as he exits the room. The two girls approach him and gab chairs. They sit next to him and he looks at them with curiosity as they do the same.

"So...uh, what's your name?" One of the girls ask.

"My name is Gohan. What's yours?"

"I'm Erasa and this is my friend Videl." The blonde girl says to him. Erasa has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She also has a very bubbly personality.

"H-Hi."The other girl says. Videl has long raven black hair, eyes the color of a blue diamond, and white skin. Gohan tries to sit up once again, and the two girls try to stop him. After much effort Gohan finally does sit up, and looks at them curiously.

"So, Gohan, you said that the bullets were from the guys you met, but what about the knife? You never said anything about the knife." Erasa asks.

"Well, the knife was from the guys who attacked me." Gohan replied.

"You're not a very good liar, Gohan. What really happened?" Videl asks.

"Fine, you're right I lied, but I can't tell you who really did it." Gohan says.

"Why can't you say? *GASP!* Is it because you're in the Mafia?" Erasa asks.

"What? No..." Gohan says as he gives her a weird look.

"Then, who did it?" A man asks walking through the door.

"Dad! Knock before coming in!" Videl scolds her father.

"Hehe...sorry sweet pea, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. So, Gohan, who really did this to you?" He asks. Gohan looks towards the ground.

"I can't say." He says without looking back at them.

"Was it a family member? Your dad maybe?" Erasa asks.

"What? My father would never do this to me. My father was a great man. He's been protecting me my whole life; he died trying to protect me." Gohan says a bit sadly.

"Oh..." Erasa replies a bit sadly too.

"Then, was it your mother?" Videl asks. Gohan doesn't respond. "So it was?"

"You already know I'm a bad liar, so what do you think?" Gohan asks.

"Oh, gosh. Well that's just horrible." Videl's father says to him.

"Ya...but...to be honest...I think I deserve it..." Gohan says slowly.

"What? why would you deserve something like this?" Videl asks.

"Because...I'm the one who killed him...my father. Not directly, but that's what it boils down to." Gohan says.

"How?" Erasa asks. Gohan puts his hand on his mouth, as if embarrassed, and looks away from them. It was almost if he was trying to hold back the tears from coming back.

"Cell killed him. It was my fault." Gohan pauses and the rest of them just listen silently. "I tried to go up against Cell...I challenged him and tried to protect my family when he came. He was about to kill me when my father jumped in front and took the hit for me. And he..." Gohan trailed off. "...he died..." Gohan says to them.

"And your mom blamed you for his death?" Videl asks. Gohan nods. "That's horrible. Who would do that to their child?"

"Gohan, you can star here until you're fully healed, but in the meantime do you have someone we can call to let them know you're alright?" Videl's father asks.

"Yes. You can call my mother." Gohan says.

"Sorry son, but I don't think that's such a great idea. Anyone else?" He asks.

"My God mother...but...she'll just take me to my mother anyways."Gohan says. Then, Videl's father puts his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well, Gohan, I'm not very fond of boys, but I like you. You're welcome to come here if things get dicey at your house okay? Or you can just come for a visit. Does that sound good?" He asks. Gohan smiles slightly for the first time after his father died.

"Thank you. That sounds nice." Gohan says softly.

"Girls, can you go to the living room or something? I need to talk to Gohan alone." Videl's father asks.

"Sure dad." Videl says as she grabs Erasa's arm and drags her away from the room.

"Gohan, I don't think I ever told you my name. My name is Hurcule. Hurcule Satan." He says as he extends his arm.

"Gohan Son."

"Son...Son...Son...haven't I heard that name before?" Hurcule asks.

"Maybe you've heard of my father. His name is Goku Son." Gohan says.

"Oh, yes. Didn't he win a martial arts tournament? The 22nd I believe." Hurcule says.

"Yes. That's right." Gohan says.

"You look familiar Gohan. Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks.

"Um...No...?" Gohan says.

"You're right. You are a bad liar. So, I do know you from somewhere? Hm...but from where?" Hurcule ponders. Then the sudden realization hits him. "Hey Gohan, you look a lot like that delivery boy from the Cell games...you wouldn't happen to be him...would you?"

"N-no."

"Oh God you are..." Hurcule says scared.

"It's okay Mr. Satan. I won't hurt you or anything. Honestly I'm glad you took the credit. My family wouldn't want the publicity anyways." Gohan says to ease the man's mind.

"You're sure you're not mad?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. You have nothing to worry about." Gohan says.

"Okay. Phew! I thought you were mad at me...so, wait...that guy that just disappeared...with Cell...was your father?" Hurcule asks slowly.

"Yes..."

"So, you're the one who really defeated Cell?" He asks.

"Yes."

"I thought your father was the one who defeated him. What happened?"

"My father disappeared with Cell to a different planet all together and then Cell blew up...killing my father in process...but in the end Cell was still alive and my father's sacrifice was in vain. It was my fault. If I had ended it sooner, then my father would still be alive, and my mother would be happy." Gohan says a little angry at himself.

"I see...sorry for your loss, but I'm glad I get to know you." Hurcule says as he puts a hand on Gohan's shoulder; just like his father always did. "Now get some rest." Hurcule says as he closes the door behind him.

...

**In Other world **

"A tournament you say?" Grand Kai says while scratching his chin.

"Yes, we can have all of the fighters join, and it will be interesting with Northie's newbie." West Kai says.

"What? North Kai has a newbie? I bet he's weak. Most newbies are." East Kai says.

"I'll tell you that Goku is no weakling. He's one of the strongest fighters on this planet." King Kai states.

"If he's strong then lets test out his qualifications for the tournament." East Kai says.

"Oh, no not this again. Grand Kai, can you tell her not to please?" West Kai asks.

"Oh, be quiet! I haven't had to test out my baby for a long time! Just let me have my fun." East Kai says.

"Ya, West Kai, let her have her fun." Grand Kai says laughing. "Plus, this might be fun to watch."

"Alright newbie, step up to the plate. We're about to race. This is the starting place, we'll go race to that other pole over there, and come back. If you win, you get to participate in the tournament. If I win, you don't get to. Got it?" East Kai says getting on her little motorcycle. Goku walks over to her and stands next to her. "Ding!" East Kai sings signaling the start of the race.

East Kai and Goku were neck and neck for a while until East Kai decided to turn up the heat. She speeds up leaving Goku in the dust. The surprised Goku speeds up too. This goes on for a while until East Kai reaches her maximum speed. Goku, well being Goku, sped up and they were neck and neck . They reached the finish line with Goku passing East Kai by just a little.

"Well, It looks like Goku does get to be in the tournament." Grand Kai says.

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet you in the ring Goku. If you're at least half as strong as you say you are then I might have my work cut out for me." Pikkon says with a good sport attitude.

"It seems that I'll be having a challenge too." Goku says.

"Are you kidding? Goku was so slow compared to that motorcycle of that old East Kai. What makes you think he's going to be a challenge in the ring?" A man Goku's never seen before asks while walking up to them.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you...exactly?" Goku asks.

"Oh, him? His name is Olibu. He's from Earth just like you Goku." Pikkon replies.

"Oh, you're from Earth? How long have you been here, Olibu?" Goku asks.

"Oh ho ho, I don't remember. I've been here too long I'd say, but I am excited about the upcoming tournament. The last time we had one it was...how many years ago was it, Pikkon?"

"I think it was almost over 500 years ago." Pikkon replies.

"Oh, was it that long ago? I can't remember, but you must be excited Goku. It's your first tournament in other world. It's a lot different on Earth than it is here. The atmosphere of if anyways...in my opinion." Olibu says to Goku.

"Wow, you must have fought in many other world tournaments...both of you." Goku says to Olibu and Pikkon.

"Yes, but not may are held up here in other world...it's kind of disappointing." Olibu says.

"Alright y'all listen up! The tournament will be held in 3 days from now. Gather in front of my mansion in 3 days and then I will show you to the arena. Until the, go back to training. Work hard!" Grand Kai says as the crowd starts piling out of the room.

...

**Hello there! So, what do you think for a first two chapters? I know it's a little intense...and to tell you the truth I was kind of angry when I wrote this so that's why it's kind of violent on Gohan's side of the story... but I would like to know what you think, so please review. It really helps me! Love you all! See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**The Tournament **

"It's been 3 days. Do you think he's going to show?" Olibu asks Pikkon.

"Not sure. Remember last time? He was 2 days late. He kind of does what he wants."

"So, you've had problems like this before?" Goku asks them as they wait outside the mansion of the Grand Kai.

"Yes. How long have we been waiting here now?" Olibu asks.

"About...2 hours." Pikkon replies.

"Well, at least it hasn't been as long as I thought." He responds.

"But I thought there were no time limits here in other world." Goku points out.

"Oh,...that's right..." Olibu says with exhaustion.

"So, technically the Grand Kai is never late." Goku says.

"Speaking of time, where have you been, Goku? I didn't see you at all in the 3 days we were supposed to be training." Pikkon says.

"Hey, that's right. I didn't either." Olibu adds.

"Hehehe...it's a secret." Goku says while winking.

"Goku...sometimes you remind me of a child." Pikkon says.

"I would agree on that." Olibu adds.

"You know, I get that a lot." Goku says to them.

"*gasp* look! I think he's coming out!" Someone in the crowd yells. Goku, Pikkon, and Olibu turn their attention to the front doors of the mansion. The two big doors open revealing a small, but powerful, Grand Kai.

"Come on in, guys! I'll show you to the arena. Just follow me." He says as he goes back inside. The 4 Kais follow him in first followed by all of the dead fighters.

Grand Kai takes a bunch of weird routs, but the 4 Kais know where the arena is, so they just keep on track. Finally, they reach huge double doors and Grand Kai opens them.

"Sorry if it still smells like paint. We were cutting it short for the deadline I gave you, but we had to remodel the whole damn thing. It was a pain in the ass if you ask me." Grand Kai says. "I hope you enjoy fighting in this arena today. I know I will love watching you fight." Grand Kai says as he proceeds into the room.

"Wow, it looks really good in here. Does he remodel the arena a lot?" Goku asks.

"Well, no. Technically we don't have to remodel it if he doesn't want to, but would get pretty bad and then no one would want to fight. Now that's not good for business. He only does it every once and a while though, so it's not always smelling like paint when we come in here." Olibu replies.

"Oh, wow. It looks huge! I can't wait to fight you guys in the ring." Goku says with much excitement.

"Wow, Goku, you really are like a child. So, excited and thinking you can do anything." Olibu says to him.

"Well, of course! Who wouldn't be excited?" Goku exclaims. "Also, I've beaten everyone I've gone up against so far in my life. I mean not the last one because that's how I ended up here. Am I right?" Goku says while nudging Olibu in the side with his elbow.

"Wow, Goku. You really do have a good spirit." Olibu says while chuckling.

"Well, it's pretty impossible to get me angry, or put down, so ya. I'm going to be happy most of the time. I've even gotten some of my past enemies angry by acting like I do out here, in the ring. I can only remember one time I've gotten so angry. So full of rage, but that's in the past, and this is now. I wish both of you good luck." Goku says as they approach the ring.

"Well, I might need your luck, but Pikkon certainly doesn't. He's been other world champion for quite some time now." Olibu says.

Goku looks at Pikkon with stars in his eyes. "Oh, really? Hehe...ya! WHO HOOO!" Goku exclaims quite loudly while fist pumping the air in excitement.

"Why are you so happy?" Pikkon asks a little freaked out by Goku's behavior.

"Well, it just means that I'll have a challenge!" Goku says equally excited as before.

"What do you mean, Goku? I can feel you power level and it's not all that great either." Olibu says.

"Maybe, but I'm suppressing my energy." Goku replies.

"And so are all of us." Pikkon points out.

"Ya, but I've already felt all of your peaks of power. I felt it when I was training." Goku says.

"What?!" Olibu says surprised.

"Oh, I see. You train privately so you can feel our powers at its peak, but be far enough away that we can't feel you when you're training." Pikkon says.

"Exactly." Goku says.

"Oh, wow. That's pretty smart Goku. There's more to you than meets the eye." Olibu complements.

"Thanks." Goku says back.

_'There really is more to him than meets the eye. Is his child-like personality just an act? Or is it real? If he's been feeling the rest of our powers then he must have trained hard to try and beat us. I might have to be serious around Goku. I don't want to underestimate him.' _Pikkon thinks to himself while eyeing Goku.

They come to a halt in front of another set of double doors, and Grand Kai does the honors again and opens them. They walk in to a huge arena, and surrounding it there are bleachers.

"Alright, those of you who want to join the tournament please make a line right here. Those of you who don't please follow East Kai to the stands." Grand Kai says to the crowd of dead fighters. A majority of the fighters the stand. "Okay, the rest of you make a line and wait for your name to be called." Grand Kai says.

"Don't we actually have to sign up first before they can call our name?" Goku asks curious.

"That's another thing different about the tournaments here and the tournaments on Earth. You see, on Earth many new people come and and few people go there twice. Here it's different because everyone knows you, and you know everyone. So, they only have to look at your face and then call your name." Olibu explains.

"So then it's not all that random is it?" Goku says a bit disappointed.

"No, it is. The name calling isn't random, but the number that you pull is. First they count the number of contestants that want to fight and then put that number of tickets in the box. I'm sure you know the rest." Olibu replies.

"Huh? They look like Namekians." Goku says pointing to a small group of green men that look like Piccolo.

"What? How could you know they were Namekians, Goku? They're from my quadrant of the universe." Pikkon says curious as to how Goku knows that they were Namekians.

"Well, there are two Namekian's living on my planet, and I've been to planet Namek before."

"What?"

"Ya, that's where I fought Frieza." Goku simply replies.

"What? Frieza! Is that how you died, my dear boy?" An older man next to them asks Goku.

"No. Actually, I was the one to finally put Frieza to rest in hell. I was the who killed him."

"Impossible. No one could defeat him." The man says to him.

"But I have to thank him...a little...he was the one who gave me true passage into my transformation. That's the only time I can actually think of when I was so angry." Goku says ignoring the man's comment.

"Oh, that's what you were talking about. Well, that transformation you're talking about...what is it?" Pikkon asks.

"Fight me in the ring and you might find out." Goku simply says.

"Pikkon!" Grand Kai yells out. Pikkon goes up there and draws a number. He draws number 10. He walks back and another name is called.

"What's so special about this transformation of yours Goku?" Olibu asks.

"It's a secret. I have a feeling that I'm going to have to use it, so you can see for yourself first hand in the ring." Goku says while smiling.

"Olibu!"

Olibu walks up to the box, and he picks the number 5. He walks back and at that instant Goku's name is called. Goku passes Olibu with a smile and walks up to the box.

"There's something about Goku that feels off. Like he's hiding something." Olibu says.

"Because he is hiding something. His transformation...whatever that means." Pikkon replies.

"Maybe it's a state where he reaches the peak of his power." Olibu suggests.

"If that's true, then I will have fun putting and end to his game." Pikkon says just as Goku pulls his number. Goku gets the number 25; the second to last number anyone can take. He walks back over to them his smile still plastered to his face.

"It looks like I'm in the last fight in the preliminaries." Goku says.

"It will be an interesting fight indeed." Pikkon says.

...

**On Earth **

Gohan wakes up in the same bed. It's easier for him to move now, so he tries to get out of the bed and walk down the stairs. He has some trouble, and his presence doesn't go unnoticed.

"Gohan! What are you doing?! You're not supposed to be out of bed! Go back!" Videl yells at him while also trying to help him down the stairs.

"But it's so quiet in there. It's boring. I need to at least walk around." Gohan says using Videl for support as they walk down the stairs. Videl sighs in defeat. "By the way, where's Erasa?" Gohan asks.

"She left this morning. Her mom came to pick her up. That's why it's called a sleep over." Videl says.

"Oh, I...see." Gohan says utterly confused.

"You don't know what a sleep over is?" Videl asks surprised.

"Well, I've never actually had friends my age. My mother was so set on me getting my studies done, that she didn't let me have time for friends." Gohan replies as they reach the couch and Videl sits him down.

"We're friends aren't we?" She asks.

"Um..."

"And you have Erasa. You have both of us. My father seems to be pretty fond of you, so don't think you're alone okay?" Videl says not giving him the chance to answer her earlier question.

"Okay." There was a minute of silence before Gohan spoke again. "Hey Videl,"

"Ya?"

"I'm glad you're my friend." Gohan says with a smile. She smiles back.

"Same to you Gohan." She replies. Then, Hurcule enters the room.

"Hey Gohan, when do you think you're going to be able to go home?" He asks.

"Daddy! How rude!" Videl scolds. Then Gohan starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing...it's just you remind me of my mother and father. They always used to fight like this, but it never got violent. Usually it would end up being my father was kicked out to do something so that my mother could get some peace and quiet. They always used to crack me up. But I think mom regrets doing some of the things she did to my father now that he's gone." Gohan says the last part a bit sadly, but the smile never leaves his face.

"I'm so sorry if you're hurting Gohan. I know how it feels to lose a loved one." Videl says giving Gohan a hug.

"Thanks Videl, but I'll get better. I'll see him some day." Gohan says his smile returning to his face. "Here's the number to my God mother. She'll pick me up if you want." Gohan says handing Hurcule the number.

"Okay, I'll just go call her and tell her that you're here. It's not that I don't like you, Gohan, it's just that I don't like my daughter hanging around them. I just don't trust you enough yet." Hurcule says.

"It's alright sir, just do what you have to do." Gohan replies.

"Hey, Gohan, while my dad calls your God mother do you want to play a game?" Videl asks her friend.

"Sure. What kind of game?"

"Well, we all kinds over here, and..." Videl says as the exit the room. Hurcule walks over to the phone and dials the number that Gohan gave him.

**"Hello? This is Bulma Briefs speaking." **

"Wait...you said Bulm Briefs? Like the Bulma Briefs?" Hurcule asks.

**"Yes, but I have no time for fans. How did you this number? This is a private number. Restricted for family and friends only, and bud, i don't know you, so you better tell me right now." **

"Well, you don't know me, but I have your God son here and he told me to call you." Hurcule responds.

**"What? Gohan? Is he okay? What happened? Is he hurt?" **

"Well, he's okay now, but I think he doesn't know what he's talking about. When my daughter found him he was messed up. He was bloody, the doctor even said he had a couple broken ribs. He also said that Gohan was close to death when he started treating the poor boy. He told me to call you so you can pick him up. Is that okay?" Hurcule asks.

**"Well, yes of course! I'll come pick him up right away." **

"I live in the big mansion that has the word Satan on it. It's my last name...don't judge..."

**"Why would I? My last name is Briefs. So, what city do you live in?" **

...

**Capsule Corp. **

"Why would I? My last name is Briefs. So, what city do you live in?" Bulma asks. Vegeta's head twitches and finally he's had enough.

"Woman! Quit flirting on the phone! You're my mate remember?!" Vegeta yells highly irritated.

"Vegeta! I'm not flirting! This man has called because he says there's something wrong with Gohan!" Bulma yells back.

"Wha? Gohan? What's wrong with him?" Krillian asks. All of the Z-Fighters were over at Bulma's place planning a surprise celebration for Cell's defeat. The prize guest was supposed to be Gohan because he is the who defeated Cell after all.

"What? Kakarot's brat?" Vegeta pauses for a minute. "I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't think it was true." Vegeta suddenly says. Bulma gasps quietly.

"Oh, yes...I'm here. Satan city you say? Okay I'll be right over. Thank you so much for caring for him. Okay. Bye." Bulma says and then hangs up the phone. "I'm going to get Gohan. I'll be right back."

"I'm going too." Vegeta says.

"What? But Vegeta, I didn't think you liked Gohan. Why do you want to come?"

"I may not like it, but that kid is stronger than me in every way possible, and for that he has earned my respect. Also as a result, I almost think of him as my own son now that Kakarot is gone." Vegeta replies. Everyone stared at him like he grew two more heads. "What?! It's not that surprising!" When nobody responds, he says in anger, "You know what?! Shove it up your ass!" Then he stomps out the door with Bulma.

...

**The Satan Mansion **

"Okay, so Gohan...uh...where'd you go?" Hurcule asks an empty room.

"There. Now we can have some privacy from my dad. I'm so sorry he's so rude. Ever since mom died..."

"Your mother died? May I ask when?" Gohan asks politely.

"She died 4 years ago yesterday. Yesterday will now be known as the day Cell got defeated, but that's not how I will remember it. I will remember it as me honoring my mother's death." Videl replies.

"I admire you for that, Videl, but I don't think I can do the same. When that day comes next year I don't think I will be able to honor my father." Gohan says.

"Why not?" Videl asks.

"Because that day will be known as the day that I killed my father to my friends and family." Gohan says sadly.

"Is that what you think? I'm sure they don't think that. I'm sure they just feel bad for you because you just lost your father. I think that they want to help you, but they just don't know how." Videl replies. Gohan smiles.

"Thank you. That did cheer me up." She smiles back at him. "It looks like my God mother is here." Gohan says.

"Kaka-brat! Where are you?!" They hear Vegeta scream.

"That's..."

"My God father."

"He sounds...uh...lovely." Gohan chuckles. Just then, the door slams open revealing Vegeta. Once he sees Gohan, a look of surprise spreads across Vegeta's face for a split second.

"Come here. The woman is waiting." Vegeta says.

"Bye, Videl. See ya soon." Gohan says.

"Come on!" Vegeta yells.

"Thank you for giving him your hospitality. I thank you as well for taking care of him." Bulma says to Hurcule, and then they leave.

...

**Other World **

"ALRIGHT! HERE IN THE FINAL MATCH WE HAVE GOKU FROM THE NORTH QUADRANT AND PIKKON FROM THE WEST QUADRANT! THIS IS GOING TO BE AN INTERESTING FIGHT INDEED! LET MATCH BEGIN!" The other world announcer yells at the crowd receiving a cheer in return.

Goku and Pikkon stand there and look at each other.

"Let this be a good match, and good luck to you, Goku." Pikkon says.

"To you too, Pikkon." Goku says back. Then, the fight commences. (I'm not going to explain the whole thing...you already know the outcome.)

"Well, that was a good fight, Goku. I respect you as a fighter. You have definitely earned it." Pikkon says holding out his hand for Goku to shake it. Goku takes his hand and gladly shakes it.

"You too, Pikkon. You're an exceptionally good fighter." Goku says back.

"Yes, and even though it was a draw, I think you both deserve my training." Grand Kai says to the both of them.

"Really?" Goku asks not believing the Grand Kai.

"I already told you that I don't lie, didn't I?" The Grand Kai replies.

"Yes!" Goku says excited.

"But I will postpone your training for another 500 years." _'Ya, that should be enough time for me to shape up.' _Grand Kai thinks to himself.

"Okay, I'll see you in...500...500 years then." Goku says happily. He then walks out of the arena.

"How rude he is. Just walking out of here like that." East Kai says to North Kai. King Kai was about to retort, but then Pikkon spoke up.

"I have a feeling I know where he went." Pikkon says and then walks out of the ring as well.

Pikkon walks around the big mansion sensing Goku's ki. Once he has a good lock on Goku's ki, Pikkon goes into the room where he is. The room has the crystal ball and Goku is watching his son being drove home by Bulma and Vegeta. Pikkon smiles.

"I had a feel you would be here." Pikkon says.

"Ya...I'm just glad he's okay. It's weird though. It looks as if one day has passed over there and three days passed over here. How is that?" Goku asks.

"There really isn't a measure of time here. We just guess at how much time has passed." Pikkon says. Then he notices Goku's son. "Hey, you son, Gohan was it? He looks a little angry or hurt."

"I was noticing that too." Goku replies. After a slight pause, he says, "I'm just worried about him. He seems...he's just not himself." Goku says.

"I mean I've only seen him since you've been here, but he doesn't look like a kid who would be down in the dumps like this." Pikkon replies.

"You're right, Pikkon. He's usually really happy. I wonder what happened. Is my death really affecting him that much?" Goku says.

**"Gohan, do you want to tell us what's going on?" **Bulma asks bringing Pikkon and Goku back to the crystal ball.

...

**On Earth**

"Gohan?" Bulma asks again.

"Kaka-brat answer the woman." Vegeta tells him.

"Don't...call...me that." Gohan says angrily.

"What, does it make you angry?" Vegeta asks with a smirk. Then Gohan looks at him with a death glare that fairly rivals his.

"If you must know...it...does." Gohan says slowly.

"Oh, you two, stop. Gohan, tell us what happened." Bulma demands.

"Nothing. I just miss my father that's all." Gohan responds.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, Son Gohan. That's not all. Tell us what happened." She demands again.

"It's not a big deal. A couple of robbers just jumped me and shot me. That's all." Gohan says to them.

"Right. A couple of robbers can let alone hurt, but also sustain major damage to the strongest boy int the universe. Ya...that makes sense." Bulma says sarcastically. Gohan heavily sighs.

"I told you what happened." He says.

"Not everything, and I intend to get it out of you young man. We're going back to my place, and we are going to discuss this matter until you tell me what's really going on." Bulma insists.

"Why? It's not like it's your business." Gohan says to her.

"It so is my business mister. I became your God mother for a reason, Gohan. I can't let Goku down. He's my best friend. I've known him for so long. We all miss him, Gohan, not just you. And as your mother..."

"Ya? Well you're not my mother, so lay off!" Gohan yells.

That was the last straw for Vegeta. He was about to go ape-shit on him, but Bulma looked at him in the eye and shook her head 'no'. He pouted, but followed her orders.

"Gohan..."

"What?"

"Gohan you know all of us are here for you, right? Me, Vegeta, Krillian, Tien, Yamcha, even my baby Trunks. All of us. Now, Trunks may not be much, but he is just the cutest thing. He can cheer up anyone." Bulma says in hopes of cheering up the Demi-saiyin.

"I can see it in your eyes. I remind you of my father don't I?" Gohan pauses, and after there's no response, he takes a shaky breath and says, "You know it's my fault he's dead right? If I had just ended the fight-"

"Gohan! Don't you dare say things like that. None of us blame you for his death."

"I do! Mom does! It wouldn't be a surprise if you did too!" Gohan yells at her.

"Wait...your mother blames you for Goku's death? Is she the one who did this to you?" Bulma asks.

"...No...I already told you who did this to me. Just a group of robbers." Gohan says.

"Gohan,"

"I just want to go home." Gohan says, and then he looks out the window. Bulma sighs heavily.

"Gohan, I want the truth from you. We're going to my home, and you're going to tell me what happened...for real. Okay?" Bulma says. Gohan doesn't object. "Good."

...

**Capsule Corp. **

Bulma Vegeta, and Gohan walk through the door, and the rest of the Z-Fighters get a good look at Gohan. He has bandages wrapped around his head, his whole torso, and his left shoulder and right wrist. Gohan doesn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Sit down, mister." Bulma says. Gohan complies and sits down. "Alright spill it. What happened yesterday from the moment you flew off the look out the the moment I came to pick you up."

Gohan lets out a light sigh and then says, "I flew home. When I got there I greeted my mom, and my grandfather. My grandfather left, and mom told me to do some studying. I went to my room then I heard her pull out her frying pan. I came out of my room and took a walk. As far away as I could. I ended up in Satan city, and I ran into a group of robbers. I was off guard and the shot me. They shot me multiple times. I finally got away, and I used up a lot of energy, so I leaned against a fence and passed out. I woke up in that mansion with these bandages on me. That's it." Gohan says.

"Gohan, you can't lie to me. I'm the queen of lying. Now tell me everything." Bulma insists.

"I want to go home." Gohan says to her. Then he gets up. "Bulma, this goes for the rest of you too, you're my friends, and my father's friends, and I know I can tell you anything, but there are some things that I just need to keep to myself." Gohan says. "I'm going home." Then he walks out the door.

"Poor kid. I know he must be going through a hard time with his dad being gone and everything. Chi Chi must be giving him a hard time, too." Yamcha says out loud.

"Ya. I really do feel sorry for him." Krillian adds.

...

**With Gohan **

_'ugh...why did she have to ask so many questions? I would have told her if I wanted too.'_ Gohan says to himself. Then, he lands in front of his house. He puts his hand on the door knob, but hesitates to open it.

...

**In Other World**

Pikkon and Goku see Gohan land in front of his home, but has a hard time opening the door. Gohan takes a deep breath and finally does open the door. He walks in, and is instantly hugged by his mother.

**"Mom?" **Gohan asks confused.

**"Gohan! Gohan I'm so sorry I did those awful things to you!" **Chi Chi exclaims.

"What? Chi Chi was the one who did those things to him? Why? Is this my fault for not coming back?" Goku asks himself.

**"Mom, it's okay. I know why you did it. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran away. I just wanted to think about things, but I should have been here for you." Gohan says to his mother hugging her back. **

**"Gohan, I have something important I need to tell you." **

...

**On Earth **

"What is it, mom?" Gohan asks breaking their hug, and looking into her eyes.

"Gohan..."

"Yes?"

"Gohan...I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just tell me, mom."

"Gohan...I think I..."

**Oh, no! I guess you'll have to find out what Chi Chi says next chapter, but I think you all know what she's about to say. Anyways, you have a job to do! Review! Go! Shew! Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've gotten reviews about Gohan getting beat by Chi Chi, but I have a reason for it...well I'll explain in this chapter why Gohan didn't just run away from her. I like the criticism that I've gotten because it really puts a new perspective on things, and things like that will help me write my story. I would take your advice and rewrite the story if I didn't have a reason for putting that whole thing in there about Chi Chi abusing him, but because I do I'm not going to rewrite the story, and you'll just have to find out why I did what I did in this chapter. I hope you understand and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your feedback, and enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Celebrations**

"Gohan, *sigh* I really need to say this, so here it comes. I'm so sorry I did those horrible, awful things to you. No mother in their right minds would do that to their child. I'm so sorry. *hic* I don't know why I did it. I'm *hic* so sorry." Chi Chi says to Gohan trying really hard not to cry in front of him again.

"Mom, it's okay. I know you were hurting. You just didn't know how to deal with it. It's also partly my fault that I didn't run away or try to stop you. I had two reasons. I was just so broken...I felt like I deserved it. I felt like it was my fault that dad died, but no one blamed me for it. When you found out and started to beat me, I was almost happy, so I lowered my power level and took the hits. Afterwords, I realized that I should have stopped you, and that I don't want to live like that. The other reason was that..." Gohan paused there.

"What? What is it?" Chi Chi asks

"It's nothing. I'm sorry." Gohan says putting his head down.

"What?!" Chi Chi says surprised and pulls Gohan into a hug. "Hon, you have no reason to be sorry. It's my fault and I feel terrible. Now I know that your father's death wasn't your fault. It was Cell's, and I don't intend to do that to you anymore. I don't want to blame you for his death, Gohan, and you shouldn't either. It was just a decision he had to make. It was better for the planet anyways." Chi Chi says to him hugging him tighter. After a minute, she lets go and put her hands on his shoulders, just as his father would have done. "Now, I have some other news for you. How would you like some good news for a change?" Chi Chi asks while smiling.

"That sounds nice." Gohan replies smiling back. Chi Chi takes a deep breath, her smile never leaving her face.

"Gohan...I'm pregnant." She says. Her smile only gets bigger when she sees Gohan's face light up in delight.

"Really?" Gohan asks excited.

"Now, Gohan, I wouldn't lie about something like that." Chi Chi says her smile still present.

"Wow, Mom! Congratulations!" Gohan exclaims hugging his mother again. "I'm so happy for you!" Gohan exclaims again after breaking their hug.

"I'm glad you're excited, Gohan. I was a bit worried that you weren't going to come home since you didn't last night, but I'm glad. That takes a lot of stress off of my shoulders." Chi Chi says with a soft expression on her face.

"When did this happen? How? Wait, no scratch that...I don't want to know how." Gohan says. Chi Chi giggles a little.

"I think it happened one night that you and your father came home from training for the androids. One thing lead to another, and bingo. I didn't find out until yesterday morning when Goku left to go pick you up from the lookout. I meant to tell him before he left, but I never got the chance." Chi Chi says a little disappointed.

"So, he never knew? He doesn't know that he has another child?" Gohan asks feeling guilty.

"Gohan, this is not your fault in any way shape or form, so don't feel bad." Chi Chi says sternly.

"But it's my fault that my little brother or sister is going to grow up without a father." Gohan replies as he sinks his head down.

"Gohan, they'll have you, and I think that you would be a great father figure for them." Chi Chi says trying to cheer him up.

"You really think so?" Gohan asks.

"Yes! Of course." Chi Chi exclaims to him. "You'll do just fine."

...

**Android 18 **

Android 18 was walking along the sidewalk of Satan city. She thought she felt Gohan's ki signature around here somewhere...she just wanted to thank him for saving her from Cell. She comes across a big white mansion with the word 'Satan' on it.

_'I could have sworn Gohan was around here somewhere. Where could he have gone?' _18 asks herself angered. She really didn't want to go to capsule corp to look for him because chances are some of the Z-fighters are going to be there. She thought about going to mount Paozu when a young girl brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Erasa, she looks like she could be your mom." A girl with raven hair says to her friend.

"You're right, she has blonde hair like me, she has blue eyes like me, and she looks a lot like my mom." The girl Erasa replied. "Hey miss, what's your name?" She asks 18.

"Ummm..." 18 was embarrassed that she had to tell the girl her name was android 18, so she tried to think of another name. Before she could do that though, a man comes out of the mansion and scolds the two girls for bothering 18.

"Girls, stop bothering this poor woman." Then, he turns to 18. "I'm sorry about that. They're just girls. Kids are curious sometimes at a young age." Then Hurcule pauses and looks at the woman really good. "Hey, um..." He says, then double checks his eyesight. "aren't you that girl that Cell spit out?" Hurcule asks slowly. 18 sighs.

She had been asked that so many times today, and every time she had to answer, "Yes."

"Well, I guess you've come here to say thank you." Hurcule says. 18 sighs again. She's been getting that response a every time she's replied 'yes' to their earlier question.

"No I haven't." 18 says to him.

"What? Why? You should be groveling over my dad for saving your life!" Videl retorts.

"Videl! That's enough. You and Erasa go inside and wait for me there. I'll talk with this young lady for a minute then I'll be inside." Hurcule says to his daughter. She rolls her eyes at him in response, but follows his orders.

"Come on, Erasa." Videl says as she grabs her friends arm and pulls her towards the big mansion door.

"Why did you come here then?" Hurcule asks.

"I came here to ask you about the real champion of the world. Was Gohan here the night the Cell games ended?" 18 asks.

"That kid, oh...wait... why would you want to know?" He asks her.

"Because I want to thank him for saving me...not you." She coldly says back.

"And how do I know you're not going to try to kill him or something, huh?" 18 sighs once more at this man's incompetence.

"I already told you I just want to thank him." 18 replies annoyed.

"Okay, fine. A lady... Bulma Briefs came to pick him up this morning. So, I assume, he went to capsule corp." Hurcule replies. 18 mentally sighs.

"Thank you...champ." 18 says as she walks away with a wave of dismissal with her hand.

_'ugh...just great. That's the place I wanted to avoid..." _18 says to herself.

...

**The Satan mansion...inside Videl's room **

"That lady was rude. She should have been on her knees thanking my dad for saving her life." Videl says irritated at the woman.

"Maybe she was mad at him for making her famous." Erasa suggests.

"Ya, well she shouldn't be. My dad could have left her there to die." Videl says bitterly.

"Well, Videl, the cameras did cut out before the end of the Cell games." Erasa says to her friend.

"What are you saying, Erasa?" Videl asks her friend slowly.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but maybe your dad wasn't the one that defeated Cell, and it really was that delivery boy." Erasa suggests.

"That's impossible. Why would my dad lie to the whole world?" Videl says to her.

"Ya, you're probably right. On the other had, where is Gohan? Is he still here?" Erasa asked.

"No, he left this morning shortly after you did." Videl replies.

"I see, but isn't he mysterious? He ends up on your doorstep bloody and unconscious, he can't lie to people, and he seems like he's keeping a deep dark secret from us." Erasa says fully intrigued by Gohan.

"Wow, Erasa. I can't tell you like him at all." Videl says sarcastically.

"You're so mean, but you can't tell me that you're not interested at all in him because I saw the way you were talking to him yesterday. You've never been that way to anyone except me, Sharpener, and your dad. You haven't been talkative ever since your mom died." Erasa blurts out. Videl visibly saddened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Videl, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Erasa." Videl cuts her off. "I have to get over it some time." Videl says trying to cheer up.

"Ya, but it's been a day, Videl. ONE DAY. It's okay to cry about things you know." Erasa says to her.

"I know, but to me, and to other people, that's a sign of weakness." Videl says.

"What? No it's not. I cry all the time." Erasa says.

"Erasa, if you could, would you want to take up martial arts with me?" Videl asks her lifelong friend.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I've been thinking about it. Would you like to join me?" She asks again.

"I'll do whatever you think is best." Erasa says to her.

"I don't know what's best for you, so you'll have to decide for yourself...sorry."

Erasa thinks to herself for a minute. Then she looks up at Videl ready to give her an answer. Unfortunately, Hurcule walked in at that moment.

"Hey girls, I was looking for you. Had a feeling you were going to be in here." Hurcule says to them. "So, listen. I don't know if you're up for it, but I was going to have a big lunch today to finish our celebration for the defeat of Cell. Would you like to join me?" Hurcule asks.

"Yes, of course, dad. Why would you think we didn't want to?" Videl asks.

"I don't know...lets go girls. Lets go have some fun." Hurcule asks. Both of them smiles and follows Hurcule down the stairs. While the waiters were serving the second course of the meal Videl starts to shift in her seat. Hurcule noticed this. "Hon, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I was just wondering if..." Videl mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"I was just asking if You could...um...teach me and Erasa martial arts." Videl states getting it out there.

Hurcule spits out his water. "Why would you want to do that sweetie pie?" He asks her.

"I just don't want something like Cell to ever happen again, and if it does then I want to be prepared for it, and so does Erasa." Videl replies.

"Really?"

"Yes." Videl says seriously.

"Okay. I'll let you. Maybe I'll open a dojo." Hurcule says and smiles to himself, daydreaming.

"That would be a great idea, dad. You should." Videl says to him.

"Ya. I agree. It would be so cool and so many people would join." Erasa adds.

"You guys really think that opening a dojo would be a good idea?" He asks them.

"Yes!" They both shout at him.

"Alright...then uh...maybe...maybe I will." Hurcule says with another smile.

...

**Mount Paozu**

"Ya. Okay. That sounds good. Okay. We'll be over there by 7, so be ready by then okay? Okay that sounds good. We'll be over there by 8 then. Okay. Bye." Chi Chi says into the phone and then hangs up.

"Hey mom. Who was that?" Gohan asks her.

"Oh, that was just Bulma. She invited us to dinner tonight." She replies.

"Oh, okay, well I've got the spices you wanted me to get." Gohan says putting two bags of groceries on the counter.

"That's okay. Just put them away. We're going over to Bulma's at 8, so don't fill up here." Chi Chi tells him.

"Okay." Gohan replies.

"Gohan, would you mind doing some studying?" Chi Chi asks.

"Sure, but mom at around 4 can I go to a friends house?" Gohan asks.

"What friend?" Chi Chi asks.

"She lives in Satan city, and she said I can come over whenever I want. So can I go over there today?" Gohan asks.

"Hmmm...I don't know. I'll have to think about it. How old is this friend?" Chi Chi asks.

"She's my age. She's 10." Gohan replies.

"Okay. I'll think about it. In the mean time, can you please do some studying?" Chi Chi asks him.

"Oh, sure. I can do that." Gohan says going to his room.

_'He should have a treat. I feel like I'e been too hard on him. He's definatly been hard on his self. *sigh* Maybe he should just go. I'll make him a snack, and maybe in an hour I'll let him go.' _Chi Chi thinks to herself. At that she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"*sigh* I wish I could go over to Videl's. I can't focus on my studies. I hope mom lets me go soon." Gohan says as he taps his pencil on his book. Chi Chi walks in with a meat and cheese type of tray and some tea.

"Gohan, I brought you a snack and a glass of your favorite tea. Would you like to take a break?" She asks.

"Sure. Thank you mom." Gohan says taking a sip of his tea. Then, he continues to tap his pencil on his book, looking out his bedroom window. He didn't even notice his mother still standing there.

"Gohan..."

"Ya mom?" Gohan says as he turns around to face her.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, I abused you! You shouldn't just sit there and forgive me so easily." Chi Chi says.

"Maybe I shouldn't, but you're my parent. I'm running low on those." Gohan says with a playful smile. Chi Chi sighs, signaling that the answer wasn't enough for her. "I have my reasons mom." He concludes.

"Right...what was that other reason?" Chi Chi asks.

"Mom, you're my parent and I love you and I would die for you in a heartbeat, but...there are just some things I should just keep to myself." Gohan says to her.

"Gohan, I'm you're mother, and I want you to tell me what you're thinking." Chi Chi says.

"Like I said, I love you to death, but some things I need to keep to myself." Gohan replies. Then he turns back to his 'studying' dismissing his mother. Chi Chi watched him for a couple more minutes and noticed that he was having trouble keeping his mind on studying.

"Gohan, why don't you go over to that friends house. Seeing as how you can't seem to focus on your studies."

"Really mom?"

"Yes."

"Can I go now?" Gohan asks.

"Yes of course, but be back by 6:30." Chi Chi says walking out of Gohan's room.

"Cool! Thanks mom!" Gohan calls after her and flies out his bedroom window.

_'I have to figure out what his other reason is. He shouldn't be hiding it from me.' _Chi Chi says to herself.

...

**Android 18 **

Android 18 was walking around Satan city trying to decide if she wanted to go to Capsule Corp.

_'Why should I go there? I mean a simple thank you can wait a while can't it? It's just a thank you...ugh. What do I do? Just wait a while, or go to Capsule Corp and risk seeing that bald cutie? WHAT DID I JUST THINK TO MYSELF?! Did I just think that the bald man, Krillian was cute?' _18 shakes her head to get the thought out of it. _'No. Stop it. It's not like I can have a relationship with him.' _18 whips her head trying to get another thought of Krillian out of her head. _'WHAT AM I SAYING?! I don't even want a relationship with him...do I?' _

Just then she accidentally ran into someone.

"I'm so sor- Gohan!?" 18 yells surprised.

"18? What are you doing here?" Gohan asks.

"I was tracking you. I just wanted to say something to you." She replies.

"Well, don't you know where I live? You could have even gone to Capsule Corp to find me." Gohan says.

"I know. I just didn't know how you would react...like if you wanted to try to kill me...or something." 18 says.

"Well, why would I want to do that?"

"Because...I don't know...maybe 'cause you thought I was evil?" 18 says unsure.

"I've seen a lot of evil, android 18, and you are not evil." Gohan says. 18 internally smiles.

"You really think so?" She asks.

"Of course." He replies.

"Thanks."

"Why are you afraid of going to Capsule Corp?" Gohan asks out of the blue.

"What did you get that from?"

"Well, when I ran into you you were pacing and thinking really hard about something. Also, you know where I live and you know that Capsule Corp is closer to here, so you probably would have gone there first, but it doesn't look like you've gone there yet." Gohan says.

"Wow, so there's not just all muscle there? You're smart too?" 18 asks amused.

"Well, my mother wants me to become a scholar and my father wanted me to become stronger than him, and my dad got his wish so now it's time to focus on my mom's dream." Gohan replies.

"That's funny. The strongest kid in the universe...a scholar." 18 says.

"Hey 18," Gohan pauses.

"Yes?" She says promoting him to talk.

"Mom and I are going over to Capsule Corp at 8 tonight. I'd like you to come." Gohan says. 18 starts laughing.

"Sorry kid. I can't come."

"But why?"

"Because...I just don't think I'll be welcome." She replies.

"That's okay. I want you to come. If Vegeta attacks you I can beat him up. I'll protect you." Gohan says. 18 lets another few chuckles slip.

"You're a good kid, Gohan." She says while ruffling his hair. "Okay I'll think about it kiddo." 18 says with a smile.

"Cool! Thank you 18!" Gohan says and then hugs her startling the android. She hesitates, but hugs him back.

"Gohan, I wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday. I wasn't all that polite. So thank you." 18 says breaking their hug.

"It's okay. It was no big deal." Gohan says.

"It was to me. So, thank you." 18 says to him.

"You're welcome. I've got to go, but I hope to see you later! Bye!" Gohan calls.

"Okay! Bye, Gohan!" 18 calls after his retreating form. She smiles on last time.

_'Maybe it will be fun to go...'_ 18 thinks to herself.

...

**The Satan Mansion**

Two girls were making their way outside to walk around the city when they spotted someone.

"Hey, Videl, isn't she that lady that was talking to your father this morning?" Erasa asks her friend.

"Wow, I think it is." She replies.

"Is that Gohan talking to her?" Her friend asks again.

"What?! Gohan's talking to her?" Videl yells out.

"Ya, I think so." Erasa replies.

"Why is he talking to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe he knows her."

"What? How could he know her?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him? It looks like he's coming over here." Erasa says to Videl. Said boy starts running closer and closer to them. As he is only just a few feet away he waves to his new friends with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Gohan asks.

"We were just going to walk around the city, but we can make other plans if you want." Videl says. "I'm not all that interested in shopping anyways." She says rolling her eyes.

"What?! But you told me you liked it. Why didn't you tell me?!" Erasa complains.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you. Would you like to come, Gohan?" Videl asks.

"Oh, will you please? Please come Gohan! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!" Erasa begs.

"Sure. Of course I'll come." Gohan says to her.

"Really?" Both girls ask together; Erasa with stars in her eyes and Videl with disgust clear on her face.

"Ya, sure!" Gohan says cheerfully.

"Yay!" Erasa exclaims as Videl face palms. "Lets go!" She exclaims and grabs her two friends' hands. She drags them down the streets of Satan city.

About an hour and a half later Erasa finally got bored of walking around the city and buying clothes and a bunch of things that she didn't really need. The three of them found themselves sitting on a bench at the park exhausted. Then, Erasa perks up and says, "Hey guys, what if we celebrate in our own way? Do you guys want to get something to snack on?"

"Sure." Videl and Gohan say together. At that, the trio walk back into the city to get a bit to eat.

...

**Other World **

Goku was walking around Grand Kai's planet looking for king Kai.

"Hey Goku." Olibu says to Goku pulling him out of his search.

"Oh, hey Olibu. Have you seen King Kai?" He asks.

"Um...no...I don't think I have seen him around lately." Olibu replies.

"Oh, Thanks." Goku says a but disappointed. Then he perks up at an idea. "Hey, I just thought of a great idea. I don't even have to look for him. I can just use instant transmission." Goku says putting his fingers up to his forehead.

"Wait Goku!" Olibu says alarmed gaining Goku's attention. "I uh...I wanted to spar with you...since I uh...didn't get to fight you in the tournament." Olibu finishes.

"Oh ya! Sure. Lets go!" Goku says getting in his fighting stance.

_'I made a terrible decision...' _Olibu thinks to himself as he gets into a fighting stance as well.

...

LATER

Olibu was breathing heavily, but Goku was barely breaking a sweat. He just sat there with that goofy grin on his face.

"Are we done yet Olibu?" Goku asks.

"I guess so...yes." Olibu says.

"Well, Olibu, you're a great fighter." Goku says.

"To you too...my friend. I may be good, but...I can't match up to your level." Olibu replies.

Goku laughs. "Maybe not, but you can totally try. My human friends who live on Earth still are really strong. I bet you would need to get even stronger to beat them."

"Well how did they get so strong?" Olibu asks.

"Welll, they trained with me of course." Goku says lightly.

"I see. Maybe I need to train with you more often." Olibu says back. Goku chuckles.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind that." Goku says to him.

"Hey, Goku." Pikkon says as he walks up to them.

"Hey. How are you Pikkon?" Goku asks.

"As...good as a dead person can get...I guess." Pikkon says.

King Kai walks over to them, smiling. He clears his throat and gets ready to speak. "Ahem. Please excuse me everyone," King Kai addresses to all of the dead fighters, "but I have a great announcement. We are going to celebrate the fight of Pikkon and Goku. This is the first time that we've ever had a tie, and we want to celebrate the new accomplishment. Please follow me for the banquet that lays waiting for all of you." King Kai says and starts to walk away. The dead fighters start to follow him.

"So, why exactly are we having a celebration?" Goku asks.

"We always celebrate a new record here. You and Pikkon tied, so now we're going to celebrate." Olibu explains.

"So, what? You've never had a tie up here before?"

"No, we have, but not at that level of power. That's why we are celebrating right now." Pikkon replies.

"Oh, I see." Goku says.

"Well, if you ask me, I think the Grand Kai just looks for a reason to have a banquet." Pikkon adds.

"Well, I guess he found one." Olibu replies.

"Hey, hey. Let's just have some fun, and eat good food." Goku says lightening up his mood with food.

"Goku, you're dead. How are you so hungry?" Pikkon says with disbelief.

"Hm...you know, I don't know." Goku says to him. "Lets just celebrate like the Grand Kai wants us too, okay?" Goku says pushing the two ahead a little.

...

**Earth; The Satan Mansion **

After the trio ate, they decided that they had enough shopping for one day and headed back to Videl's place. Once inside, the blonde bubbly girl instantly said, "Hey, I think we should invite Sharpie to come over."

"No!" Videl yelled suddenly startling the other raven haired boy and bubbly blonde girl.

"Are you still mad at him?" Erasa asks. Videl doesn't reply. "So you are. What he did wasn't all that bad."

"Yes it was!" Videl yelled back. Erasa sighed. Then she looked at Gohan. He was clearly confused by this whole thing.

"Gohan, I know you're confused, but we need to have a girl talk and you can't come with. We're going to Videl's room, so don't come in okay?" Erasa says taking Videl by the arm and slowly making her way to the stairs. Gohan nods and sits on the couch in the living room.

**Later...**

He doesn't know how long it's been, but the girls were up there for a long time. It felt like hours. Gohan took a deep breath and stares at the black t.v in front of him. All he saw was his reflection staring right back at him. Gohan was almost mesmerized by the face that was staring back at him. It was silent, the room was empty, and the only thing he can do is stare at his reflection. While staring at his reflection, he starts to reflect on himself...think about his actions, his life events, and, most importantly, his family.

At that moment, someone came through the door and took a heaving breath.

"Huh, Gohan, is that you?" Hurcule asks from behind. Gohan turns around and gives a weak smile. The thought of his family was still fresh in his mind, and he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Of course, Dende was against him today, and Hurcule asks, "Well what are you doing here? Where are the girls?"

"They're upstairs having a 'girl talk'. They said I wasn't allowed to come with them." Gohan says to him. Then Hurcule notices the boy's demeanor.

"Gohan, are you okay, son?" He asks sitting on the couch next to him. Gohan takes a deep breath.

"You know Mr. Satan, I feel guilty about my father's death." Gohan says suddenly. Hurcule wanting to know more, just stayed silent waiting for Gohan to explain himself. "I know that you don't know much about how we fight and all, but do you remember how my father disappeared with Cell?"

"Yes, I remember." Hurcule replies.

"Well, Cell was about to blow up the planet, so my dad took him to another planet, and he exploded there; killing himself, along with my father. That's how he died. If I had listened to my father, if I had ended the fight when he told me to, he would probably still be here right now." Gohan pauses waiting for a reaction from Mr Satan. After no reply, Gohan continues, "Now, my baby brother will grow up without a father, and it's all my fault." Gohan concludes.

Hurcules stays silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. Then he looks at Gohan directly in the eye and says, "Now, you're right, I don't know anything about this ki stuff, but I do know that this, Gohan, is not your fault. I'm sure your father doesn't blame you for his death, and you shouldn't either." Hurcule says.

"I can see it in their eyes." Gohan says.

"Huh?" Hurcule asks confused.

"My dads friends. I can see it in their eyes; their resentment towards me. I saw them yesterday, and that's when I saw it. I look so much like him, my father, and act so much like him, that it's almost impossible to not be reminded by him when people are around me." Gohan says.

"Gohan..." Hurcule starts, "I'm not exactly good at being a parent, or at giving advice, but maybe you should ask them if they blame you. Especially your mother. Tell her how you feel, and everyone else, and I'm sure that they'll forgive you, son. They'd have to really hate you if they don't." Hurcule says.

"Ya. I guess you're right, Mr S. I'm going over to Bulma's house tonight, so maybe I can ask her if I get the chance." Gohan says lightening up a bit.

_'Phew...I'm glad that's over. I'm definitely not very good at being a parent. Although, I don't mind this kid. He has a good heart. If Videl were ever to pick him as a boyfriend, I wouldn't mind.'_ Hurcule thinks to himself before Gohan brings him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Mr Satan, do you know what time it is?" Gohan asks.

"Oh, well it's 5:30 of course." Hurcule says looking at his the clock on the wall, while pretending to have a watch on.

"Okay. Thank you." Gohan says. "I hope Videl and Erasa hurry up and finish their talk. I have to go home soon."

...

**Videl's room **

Videl was currently crying on her bed, and Erasa was sitting next to her trying to comfort her.

"Erasa," Videl starts when she gets her sobs under control, "he hated my mother, and up until the day she died all he did was tell me how much he hated her. Then, the day she died he came up to me and said, 'I didn't want her to be around anymore, but I never wanted her to die.' What kind of apology is that!" She yells as she starts to cry again. Erasa sighs. For once, she was at a loss on what to do at this time. She put her hand on Videl's back and soothingly rubs her back.

"Videl, it's okay-"

"No! It's not okay, Erasa! The worst part is he doesn't even know how much I like him." Videl sobs into her pillow.

"*sigh* It's okay to cry about it, Videl, and honestly, I think you should go with a different man. Sharpie is not the best guy for you, Videl. In fact, I think you would be better off with Gohan than him." Erasa says to her.

"Why would you say that?" Videl asks sitting up.

"Well because, he's cute, he's smart, he has a good heart, and I know he would never hurt you." Erasa replies.

"Really?" Videl asks.

"Yes!" Erasa replies and then pulls out a bag of magazines that they had bought only a couple of hours earlier. "Now, lets indulge ourselves." Erasa says grabbing a magazine.

"Shouldn't we go get Gohan? I think he might feel a bit lonely if we just leave him down there." Videl says.

"Oh? Is someone getting a little soft hearted?" Erasa playfully asks.

"What? No! I was just thinking..." Then Erasas smiles. "Shut up!" Videl yells at her then gets up and goes out the bedroom.

"Wait for me!" She yells after her friend. When she finally catches up to her friend, she notices that she's huddled at the top of the stairs. "Hey what are you doing?" She asks quite loudly.

"Shhhh!" Videl hisses at her. "Get down here." She says as she pulls Erasa down.

"What?" She asks in a hushed voice.

"I think Gohan's talking to my father. Listen." Erasa strains her ears to hear what Gohan was saying.

"...told me to, he would probably still be here right now. Now, my baby brother will grow up without a father, and it's all my fault." They heard Gohan say. Then they could hear Videl's father's voice, but they couldn't quite make out what he was saying. That was all they heard until a couple minutes later when Gohan asked for the time.

"Okay. Thank you. I hope Videl and Erasa hurry up and finish their talk. I have to go home soon." That's when the two girls decided to make their appearance. The two girls get up and walk down the stairs.

"Hey Gohan, we are done now if you want to come up and look at magazines with us." Erasa says to him.

"You mean the ones you bought today?" Gohan says with furrowed brows.

"Ya!" Erasa says excitedly.

"*sigh*okay. Lead the way." Gohan says as he gets up and follows the two girls to Videl's room.

Once inside her room, Gohan instantly notices all of the used tissues scattered everywhere. Then he gets a worried tone.

"Videl, were you crying?" He asks genuinely worried for his friend.

"Y-yes." She replies.

"Well, what happened?" He asks.

"I would rather not talk about it right now. I just got done talking about it." She says.

"Of course." He replies. Then he gives her a hug. "It's okay. You can cry if you want. I'll be here for you, and I'm never going to leave. You can always talk to me if you want." Gohan says to her. Videl was surprised to say the least. She's only known Gohan for a couple of days, yet she feels so comfortable in his presence. Then she remembered that lady he was talking to earlier that day.

"Hey Gohan, I have a question for you." She states.

"Yes?"

"That blonde haired lady you were talking to earlier today, who is she?" Videl asks breaking their sort of awkward hug.

"Oh, her? Her name is 18." He replies.

"How do you know her?" Erasa asks.

"She's sort of a family friend." Gohan replies.

"Oh, well how did you're family get to meet her?" Videl asks.

"Well, it's sort of complicated. An awkward situation, really. It's hard to explain."

"Try." Erasa says.

"Oh boy." Gohan says scratching the back of his head. _'What to do now? If I lie they'll know it. What do I say?'_ Gohan thinks to himself. "Well," He starts, "my dad was sick, and he was staying at home." _'Oh Dende, this is going to end badly.' _"And well, 18 showed up at my house and..." _'Oh Dende, what am I going to say?!' _"and when she got there we weren't there, so she tracked us down and..." _'What am I going to say next?' _"she...um...gave my dad a piece of her mind...ya." Gohan says. _'The hell type of explanation is that?!' _Gohan mentally scolds.

"Oh, um...I see." Erasa says breaking the silence.

"Ya."Gohan says slowly.

"So, Gohan, what are you doing tonight?" Videl asks trying to change the subject.

"I have plans to go to a friends house tonight. We're celebrating." Gohan says.

"You mean you haven't celebrated yet?" Erasa asks him.

"Nope. I think tonight will be fun though." Gohan says.

In that moment, Hurcule bursts through the door of Videl's room, and he looks excited.

"Guess what girls?" He asks.

"What?" They both ask together.

"It's official. I'm opening a new dojo next week." He says happily.

"Oh, that's great daddy!" Videl exclaims.

"Ya Mr Satan! That's amazing!" Erasa exclaims.

"I'm happy for you Mr Satan." Gohan says. Then Mr Satan's demeanor changes slightly.

"Hey, uh, Gohan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hurcule asks nervously.

"Sure." Gohan says as he gets up and walks out the room with him.

"Hey so uh, no hard feelings about the whole dojo thing right?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"Of course no, sir. Why would I be mad about that?" Gohan asks him.

"Oh, phew! I thought you were going to be mad at me for that...oh, and um...can you please not tell my daughter and Erasa that you were the one who actually defeated Cell?" Hurcule asks Gohan.

"Sure. Actually, you did me and my family a favor by taking the credit. My family likes their privacy, so I have to thank you for that." Gohan replies.

"Uh...um...really?" Hurcule says while blinking his eyes disbelieving.

"Yes. I wouldn't humiliate you in front of millions of people just for that." Gohan says with a smile. Hurcule smiles back.

"You know, Gohan, you're a good kid."

"So I've been told." Gohan says back. "Oh, um...what time is it?" Goha asks.

"Oh, it's uh...6:15."

Gohan's eyes bugged out of his sockets.

"What?! 6:15?! Oh, man! I have to go! Thank you for your hospitality Mr Satan! Oh, and tell the girls I said I have to go!" Gohan calls behind. Hurcule stood there dumbstruck at the kid's speed.

"Oh, uh...sure thing." He says to an empty hallway.

...

**With Gohan **

_'Oh man, if I'm late mom's going to kill me! I need to hurry.' _Gohan thinks to himself as he speeds up his pace.

...

**The Son residence **

"Where is Gohan? It's already 6:18. He needs to get his butt here soon. We need to leave in like...10 minutes! Oh no!" Chi Chi says to herself as she paces around the living room. Just then, the boy in question enters the house. "There you are! Where have you been?!" Chi Chi yells worried.

"I was on my way back from my friends house. Where did you think I was?" He asks.

"Don't you sass me, young man! Lets get you ready quickly!" Chi Chi exclaims as she pulls Gohan into his room. "What about this?" She asks pulling out the white tunic and blueish purple pants that he wore on his birth day. That's one of the last good memories he'll have with his dad. Gohan smiles.

"It's perfect mom." Gohan says to her.

"Really?" She asks surprised. "I thought you would have gotten upset that I picked out this outfit for you to wear."

"Why would I be? It's the last good memory I'll have of my father." Gohan says.

"Oh, Gohan...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you hurt. I'm sorry that I made you feel worse. I'm sorry that he's gone." Chi Chi says to him.

"Mom, it's okay. He wouldn't want us to be sad. He would want us to be happy. So, lets go to this dinner and have some fun of our own." Gohan says with another smile. Chi Chi smiles back at him.

"Gohan, I think you're right. Lets go have some fun. Now you get dressed, and we'll leave." Chi Chi says to him.

"Okay. Gohan replies with a nod.

Chi Chi waited for him in the living room. She waited for a couple of minutes, and then Gohan emerged from his room ready to go.

"You ready to go kiddo?" She asks him.

"mhm." He says. They walk out the door and Gohan asks, "Hey mom, can we take nimbus?" She looks at him for a moment thinking about her answer. "It will be faster." He adds. After another minute of thinking. She decides...

"Okay, fine."

"Yes! FLYING NIMBUS!" Gohan yells into the sky. Seconds later, a yellow cloud comes from the sky. "Hey Nimbus! Long time no see buddy!" Gohan exclaims as he hugs the cloud. "Okay, get on mom." Gohan says. Chi Chi does get on, and Gohan says to nimbus, "Hey, nimbus, we're kind of in a hurry, so I'll race ou there!" Gohan exclaims taking flight.

...

Once at CC, Gohan knocks on the door. Instead of being greeted by Bulma, they were greeted by Yamcha.

"Hey Yamcha! What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm here for the celebration of course." Yamcha replies.

"Cool! May we come in?" Gohan asks. Yamcha chuckles.

"Sure. You definatly don't get your manners from your father." Yamch says. Gohan chuckles too.

"But he certainly has his fathers strength." Chi Chi butts in.

"Ya he does. Bulma's almost done with the cooking, so you can just head inside and chill for a few." Yamcha says.

"Okay." Chi Chi and Gohan reply. They walk in and see the rest of the Z-fighters in the living room. Even Vegeta, which Gohan did not expect. He walks up to Vegeta with a smile on his face.

"Hey Vegeta." Gohan says. Vegeta replies with a grunt as usual. Gohan chuckles. "You haven't changed a bit. It's actually really nice to see you again."

"You too, kid." Vegeta replies. Gohan smiles and walks over to the other Z-Fighters.

Bulma noticed this little conversation between the two warriors. She smiles and walks over towards her husband.

"Vegeta, I think your heart is softening." Bulma jokes as she let a couple of chuckles slide.

"Ugh...I think you're right, and it sickens me, but there aren't very many saiyins left. Honestly, I think I've formed some kind of bond with him after his father died. Great, the last thing I need is another bond with another stupid child." Vegeta scoffs.

"Don't worry. I think you'll warm up nice." Bulma says smiling.

"You know, the sad part is, you're probably right." Vegeta replies.

"Oh, it's okay. He's a good kid. He won't get on your bad side if he can help it." Bulma says and then pats Vegeta's shoulder, and then walks back to the kitchen to finish the meal. Vegeta just stares at Gohan for a moment. Then concentrates.

_"Breaking news...by video release we will now know who the real defeater of Cell is. New footage has been discovered, and we will be playing nationally at this time, so if you would all pay attention please. We will give you a moment, please contact all of your friends and family for this breaking news. Tell them to turn on the television, turn up the volume, and get ready to know the identity of the real champion of the world. And here's Tina on the actual place the footage will be played. To you Tina." _

...

**Well, that concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've just had a lot going on lately, so I haven't been able to write very much lately. Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I hope you can forgive me. Just a heads up it might be a while before I come out with another chapter...I'm having a writers block right now... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, so here it is:**

**Chapter 5 **

**Breaking News; The Real World Champion **

_"Breaking news...by video release we will now know who the real defeater of Cell is. New footage has been discovered, and we will be playing nationally at this time, so if you would all pay attention please. We will give you a moment, please contact all of your friends and family for this breaking news. Tell them to turn on the television, turn up the volume, and get ready to know the identity of the real champion of the world. And here's Tina at the actual scene where the footage will be played. To you Tina."_

At this all of the Z-fighters including Vegeta looked at the t.v screen with shock.

_"Thank you Tom, I'm on the scene here with Kent Brackman. Mr. Brackman, how did you discover this footage?" Tina asks._

_"Well, Tina, I was at the actual fight, filming the whole thing. When the cameras cut out I thought we would never know what really happened. Well, I was out there with Jimmy Firecracker, and after the fight ended I went to check on our video truck and found that it had caught the whole fight on tape. Jimmy didn't listen to me, so I decided to call some workers to come and get the truck. When they brought it to me, it was battered and broken, but still working. It took a day or so to extract the footage that was received through the truck, but I finally did it, and I even got some of the audio to come through too. I think the world has a right to know who the real world champion is. So, if you wouldn't mind, I have the recording right here. I'll start the footage a few minutes before the cameras cut out." _Kent says as he fast forwards the tape to a couple of minutes before the cameras went out. _"Okay, now I'm going to play this video, and after this you will know the true identity of the real savior of the world." _Then he pressed play.

You could see 7 Cell Jr.s, Cell himself, and all of the mystery fighters. One of the mystery fighters being Gohan himself. The mini cells were fighting all of the Z-fighters on the hill as Gohan watched in terror.

"Wow, it's different looking at this footage when you're not fighting for your life." Yamcha says amused.

"Ya, it's kind of amazing looking at it from a different point of view. It's kind of cool." Krillian adds.

"No, this can't happen." Gohan says with horror.

"What? What's wrong Gohan?" Tien asks. All of the Z-fighters turn their attention to Gohan. Gohan has a look of Horror of look on his face.

"They can't know what really happened. It would ruin everything." Gohan says scared.

"What do you mean?" Krillian asks him. Gohan doesn't respond, so everyone just turned their attention to the t.v again.

Now they could hear Gohan yelling at Cell.

_"Stop! I'm begging you! You don't want to do this! Please stop!" _

They heard Gohan plea. Cell only turned around and smirked at him. He turned back to his mini Cell's and kept smirking. Then they saw android 16's head roll in front of Gohan. Then there was a knock on the Brief's door.

"I'll get it." Gohan said not wanting to watch anymore. He walks toward the door and opens it. His face lights up when he sees who it is. "Android 18! I'm glad you came! Come in! We're just watching the recap of the Cell games if you want to come and watch." Gohan says grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside.

"I didn't think you would want to watch the Cell games, concidering you lived it already." 18 replies.

"Actually, I don't but they made a very big claim that they knew the real identity of the defeater of Cell, so I want to see if they actually have proof of me defeating Cell." Gohan says to her a little sadly.

"Oh, I see." 18 replies.

"Come and sit down. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Gohan says.

"Okay." 18 says with a nod. When they enter the living room Yamcha was the first to speak up.

"What is she doing here?" Yamcha asks a little scared.

"Yamcha, it's okay. I invited her." Gohan says.

"Wha? Why would you invite her?" Yamcha asks the boy.

"Well, she doesn't have anywhere to go, she doesn't have any friends, she didn't exactly kill anyone, so I don't see the problem in being nice to her." Gohan replies.

"Ya, but she tried to kill your father!" Yamcha exclaims.

"Ya, but she didn't." Gohan retorts.

"But-"

"Yamcha let it go, and lighten up." Bulma says as she come to sit on the couch with Gohan and 18.

"Plus, Gohan's right. She didn't kill anyone, and she has no one to turn to. The least you can do is be nice." Chi Chi adds.

"But-"

"I agree with them for once, Yamcha." Krillian says.

"But-"

"Sorry dude, but you're out numbered." Tien says to him.

"But-awe!" Yamcha pouts. Everyone starts to laugh at him.

"Huh? Hey, isn't that android 16?" 18 asks looking at the t.v.

"Yes." Gohan replies.

"But the last time I saw him, I was sure Cell was going to kill him." 18 replies to him.

"He was, but I think Cell forgot about him so he asked me if I would fix him. I did, and my father and I worked about a week straight all day and all night just to get him fixed. It was worth it though. Although he didn't make much of a difference in the fight, he was still a good guy, and if I was willing to give him a chance I'm willing to give you a chance." Bulma says to 18.

"Ya me too." Chi Chi adds. 18 smiles.

"Thank you. You're all such nice people." 18 says.

"I wouldn't say that 16 didn't do much in the fight. Actually, he did a lot." Gohan comments.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asks.

"Just watch." Gohan simply replies.

Everyone turns their attention back to the t.v.

_"Gohan, it's okay to fight for the right cause; for justice...Fight for life. Fight for the things I loved. All you have to do is just...let it go." _16 says to Gohan.

_"Blugh. Thank you for your help 16, but I plan on doing this my way." _Cells says as he walks over to 16's head.

_"I know you can do it, Gohan. You have the power. My scanners sensed it. Just let it go." _Those were 16's last words before Cell crushed his head.

_"Yet another fighter **you** could have_ saved." Cell taunts Gohan.

Gohan looks at 16's destroyed head.

His face gets more and more horrified, but then it becomes angry...almost vengeful. Then he lets it go. All of his energy is released is released in with one scream. Or so Cell thought.

_"That's it? That's all of the power that you were hiding? Peh! What a disappointment." _Cell says.

The mini Cells kept on their fighting with the Z-fighters. At this, Gohan gets even angrier than before.

_"Stop it!" _Gohan yells gaining Cell's attention. _"That's enough!" _This causes Cell to take a step back in surprise. _"Tell them to stop it!" _Gohan hisses at Cell.

_"Whoa. His power...it...it continues to rise. Amazing." _Cell barely says over Gohan's screams.

"Wow Gohan, I wouldn't want to get you angry." Yamcha says.

"Ya, no kidding." Tien responds.

Then Gohan stops powering up, and starts to walk toward Cell. Cell has a smug look on his face.

_"That's it. Now the games will really get exciting." _Cell says to Gohan.

_"No more games." _Gohan says snatching the senzu beans from Cell's grip.

_"Wha? The senzu beans. RRRGGG!" _Cell says starting to get angry with this boy.

_"I'll never forgive you." _Gohan says to Cell and then disappears and reappears in front of one of the Cell Jr.

He looks menacingly at the mini Cell; striking fear into its heart. Then, out of instinct, it attacks Gohan. Gohan kicks it and kills it in one blow.

_"What?! After all the time we spent on trying to kill these things he does it in one blow!" _Vegeta says disbelieving.

Then Gohan moves to the next Cell Jr.

"Wow Gohan, you're amazing. You're so strong for a kid your age. Actually, you're stronger than anyone I've ever met." 18 says to him as he just smiles up at her.

"Ya. I have my father to thank for that. His wish was for me to get as strong as I can, and then, eventually, grow stronger than him. I guess he got his wish in a way. I don't think that wish included him dying." Gohan replies.

Then they see Gohan toss a brown bag to a person, they all knew it was Trunks, and say, _"Pass these around Trunks." _

_"Sure." _

_"Look at what you've done! RRRRGGGG!" _

"No!" Gohan yells startling everyone in the room. "I just remembered," Gohan starts, now making everyone in the room confused, "I can't let this go on. If they know I was the one who did it then that could be disastrous for all of us. I'm going. I'll be right back." Gohan says as he gets up off the couch and runs to the front door of CC.

"Wait!" 18 yells and starts to chase him. She catches his arm and says, "Don't leave me here with them, please. I don't think they like me very much. I'm just not comfortable being around these people without you."

"Then come with me." Gohan replies.

"What?"

"I promise it's going to be fun. Come with." Gohan says as he grabs her wrist and pulls her out the door without giving her a chance to reply.

They fly off, Gohan turning into a super saiyin and letting go of android 18.

"I'll race you there!" Gohan announces.

"No, I don't know if that's such a great idea. What if people see us? You're a super saiyin and the light just illuminates everywhere." 18 says.

"Don't worry. They'll be focused on their t.v screens. We can get there undetected, do what we have to do, and leave without getting detected. It'll be easy." Gohan reassures.

"Hmm..." 18 grunts with uncertainty.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Gohan says to her as he picks up his speed.

...

**The Satan Mansion **

The bubbly blonde, her raven haired friend, and the raven haired father all sat there watching the live broadcast with awe. Then Erasa gets distracted and tilts her head, as if trying to look for a hidden object.

"Hey, Videl," She finally speaks up pointing at the t.v, "doesn't that boy look a lot like Gohan?" She asks. At that, Hurcule tenses up.

"Hm?" Videl responds as she looks at the boy on the screen. "Ya, he does look like Gohan. Doesn't he daddy?" Videl asks her father.

"No! That can't be Gohan. Gohan's hair is black. That boys hair is blonde. There's no way that's Gohan. Maybe Gohan has a twin brother...or something." Hurcule responds.

"No, that's definitely Gohan. I'd remember that face from anywhere." Videl told her father.

_'Oh__ Videl__, why'd __you go and have t__o be so much like your mother...' _Hurcule thinks worried to himself.

"I'm never gonna get that dojo am I." Hurcule says quietly to himself.

**With Gohan**

Android 18 and Gohan flew over many cities; too many for 18 to remember. Finally they reach their destination. Gohan land on a building near the live footage of the Cell games as 18 follows. Gohan crouches down, and motions for 18 to follow his lead. She crouches down next to him and watches where he's looking. Gohan is looking right at the camera that is releasing the footage.

"There...now watch." Gohan says as he points a finger.

A small yellow light starts to form at the tip of his finger. Gohan smiles and fires it at the big t.v screen. Then he makes another one and shoots it at the camera.

"No! What happened?" Kent screams. Gohan begins to laugh.

You could hear remarks in the crowed like, 'this was just a joke.' 'what were you trying to pull.' 'this was just a lie.' 'Ya, everyone knows that Mr. Satan is the world champion.'

"Now watch this." Gohan says as another beam starts to form at the tip of his finger. Then he fires it at Kent, burning his butt. Of course no one could see this action done, so the crowed started laughing.

"I wasn't lying!" Kent shouts at the crowed. Gohan starts to laugh even harder. 18 just shakes her head at Gohan.

"Okay, lets go." Gohan says as he gets his laughing fit under control. They were flying back towards CC when 18 said something that caught his attention.

"Gohan, what you said back there, before we left Capsule Corp, even though your dad died I don't think he blames you. Even though you remind all of them of your father doesn't mean they resent you. I think they feel bad for you, Gohan. That's why they act cautious around you. They just want to know you're okay." 18 says to him.

Gohan was about to reply, but then he started to think about 18's words. Was she right? _'No. I can tell they resent me, but...18 isn't around the group to know if they do or don't. So, maybe I can trust her. This is the first time she's been around the gang since the Cell Games. Maybe I should trust her. She's smart and I trust her a lot. Maybe she's right.' _Gohan thinks to himself as he stares at 18.

...

**The Satan Mansion**

_'Looks like I'm going to get that dojo after all.' _Mr. Satan thinks to himself as he smiles in relief.

"Awe...what happened?" Erasa asks.

"Dunno. Maybe the camera really was busted." Videl replies.

_"There you have it folks, it looks like we aren't going to see the real world champion tonight. Back to you Tom." _Tina says.

_"Thank you Tina, now we..." _

Everyone in the mansion blocks out the rest of the report.

"So what do you think happened to the boy who looks like Gohan?" Erasa asks.

_'Say he's dead.' _Hurcule says in his mind hoping that his daughter would say exactly that.

"He's probably still alive." Videl replies.

_'Doh!' _Hurcule mentally face palms.

"*Gasp!* Then maybe we could find him. Wouldn't that be exciting, Videl?!" Erasa asks her friend.

"Sure." Videl replies blankly.

_'You've already found him, but lets hope you don't figure that out.' _Hurcule says.

...

**Capsule Corp. **

Gohan and 18 made their way to the front door of CC and walks through it.

"Gohan, why did you do that?" Krillian wines.

"Ya, don't you want the world to know that it was you who defeated Cell and not that buffoon Satan?" Bulma asks.

Gohan hesitates before answering. "No. I want the world to believe that Mr Satan beat Cell." Gohan says. Everyone looks at him confused.

"What? Why?" Yamcha asks.

"Because..." Gohan said leaving it at that. But Bulma being Bulma wouldn't let it go.

"Why Gohan?"

Gohan sighs and then turns to his mother. "Mom, do you remember when I told you I made a new friend?" He asks.

"Yes," Chi Chi replies.

"Well, if I were to let that footage get released to the whole world she would have a lot of troubles." Gohan says.

"Why?" They all ask.

Gohan angrily sighs. "Because that friend is...Hurcule Satan's...daughter." Gohan says slowly.

Bulma breaks into laughter. "Ha! No way! Gohan are you serious?" She asks.

"Yes. You know I'm a bad liar." Gohan says.

"Oh, that's rich!" Bulma yells out.

"How could you be friends with that mans daughter?" Vegeta asks disgusted.

"She's nothing like her father. Actually, she's a lot like me. She's kind, She has the same hair color as me, she's the same age as me, and she..." Gohan stops contemplating whether to tell them this next part. "She lost her mother 4 years ago. The same day that Cell was defeated.

"That poor girl." Yamcha says.

"Ya, she's lost her mother, and her father is a complete idiot." Vegeta says with a smirk. Gohan glares at Vegeta for that.

"Her father only took the credit for defeating Cell because he wanted his daughter to be happy, and as a father that means doing anything. Even if that means risking his reputation and his daughters for happiness, and lying to the whole planet. I could tell that Videl was shy when she met me. She looks happier with her father this way. I don't want to take that away from her. That's why I did it." Gohan says.

This caught everyone off guard. Even Android 18 was surprised by what Gohan had said. Then Krillian smirks looking at Bulma. Bulma smirks at him and understands their plan.

"So, her name is Videl?" Bulma asks.

"Yes." Gohan replies.

"Is she pretty?" Bulma asks. At this question Gohan blushes.

"I...Um...she..." Gohan stamers.

"Is she your girlfriend, Gohan?" Krillian asks. This makes Gohan blush even more.

"No! We're just friends." Gohan frantically.

"Oh, sure." Krillian replies.

"I mean i-" Gohan starts, but then gets interrupted by his mother.

"*Gasp!* Does that mean I'm going to have grand babies?!" She screeches.

"M-mother." Gohan says embarrassed and also turning a very deep shade of red. He feels like going to said girls house because at least there he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Guys, stop torturing the poor kid. He's been through enough already." Tien said coming to the kids defense. Gohan laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow..." Bulma starts looking at Gohan mesmerized, "you look just like Goku when you do that." Bulma says. Gohan stops his action and stares at her for a minute, his blush fading quickly.

"Ya, it almost seems impossible that you look so much like him." Krillian adds.

"Hey, he looks a lot like Chi Chi too." Yamcha says.

"Ya, but their looks are just so similar it's kind of scary." Tien says.

Gohan looks at the floor almost as if he were ashamed. 18 was about to step in and defend her friend, but he beat her to the punch. "Guys..." Gohan hesitates, "do you hate me?"

Everyone went wide eyed at this, except 18, and they looked at him shocked.

"Gohan, why would you even ask such a thing? Of course none of us hate you. Why would you think that?" Bulma asks.

"It's just...dad's dead and...you guys are probably constantly reminded of him because of me...and I just...I feel like you hate me." Gohan says to them.

"Gohan, we would never hate you." Krillian says to the boy.

"Ya. You're Goku's son, and Goku is our friend, but so are you. We could never hate you. Of course we miss Goku, but we would never hold his death against you." Yamcha says.

18 smiles at the sight. _'Gohan is finally realizing that his friends don't blame him for anything. This is good. I'm actually glad for him. I guess I consider him a friend as well. Heh...I guess even the toughest of hearts can be moved by this kid.' _Then she looks at Vegeta. _'I wonder if he's been moved too.' _18 chuckles at the thought. _'That would be something.'_ She concludes as she looks back at Gohan.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just thought that...*sigh*" Gohan trailed off.

"Gohan, it's okay to miss your father, we all do, but it's not okay to blame yourself for his death. You didn't kill him. Cell killed him, and no one can blame you for that." Bulma said.

"Ya, but if I had just ended the fight sooner then he-" Gohan got cut off.

"Gohan! Stop it! Even if you did end the fight, you don't know if you could have prevented it or not. Just calm down, and be happy. You're father doesn't blame you for his death and neither should you." Chi Chi says.

"How do you know he doesn't blame me?" Gohan asks tears in his eyes.

"Because he's not that kind of person, Gohan. That's how we know. I should know! I've been friends with him longer than anyone in this room." Bulma says to Gohan. Gohan sighs.

"But he's dead and I'm here. How is that fair." Gohan demands.

"Gohan," 18 starts surprising the group of fighters, "your father might be dead, but he's not mad at you. You made a sacrifice, and your father died, but in the end you gave me life. So, by killing two beings, one good one evil, you saved so many more. Be proud of that." 18 says to the young boy who, by now, has tears sliding off his cheek. You could tell he was trying hard to keep them back, but it wasn't working very well.

"18 is right, Gohan. You saved so many lives, and even if they don't know it we do, and that's all that counts." Krillian says. Gohan shrugs his shoulders.

"It's just...I miss him so much. I still need him." Gohan says to them.

"We know, but that's why we're here, Gohan. We're the extra shoulder to lean on. We would never blame you, or leave you in the dust. We'll always be here for you, kid." Bulma says trying to comfort the child in front of her.

Gohan doesn't say anything for a minute, but then says, "I just need to think about things." Then he disappears through the house.

"Should we..." Krillian starts.

"No, I think it would be best if we left him alone for now." Bulma says. "In the meantime, who wants to eat?" Bulma asks.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Vegeta asks angrily.

"Well, actually it's been done for a while. I just wanted to see what was going on in here." Bulma says.

"What?! How dare you woman! I was waiting a long time, and even when it was done you kept me waiting?!" Vegeta yells in disbelief.

"Well, we had more important matters at hand, so I didn't think it was relevant." Bulma retorts.

"Wasn't relevant?! Woman, I'm standing here starving, and you say that food is not relevant?!" Vegeta yells in frustration as he follows Bulma to the kitchen.

"Yes, and I have a name ya'know! It's Bulma!" Bulma yells back.

"Well, I know one thing that won't change, those two." Krillian says as he, Tien, and Yamcha start to laugh and follow the duo into the kitchen. 18 sits on the couch for a moment wondering if she should go join the group, or try to find Gohan. She decides to go find Gohan. She gets up and starts to walk through the halls of Capsule Corp. 18 could hear Gohan laughing and a babies giggle. 18 smiles at the noise. She stands outside the door for another minute or two. Then she heard Gohan sigh.

"Trunks, sometimes I wish I were you. You don't have to listen to anyone, you don't have to do anything for anyone, you don't even have to feed or change yourself. Some would say that you're lucky, and right now I agree. Everyone adores you even though you've done something wrong. You have it pretty easy, Trunks." Gohan says to him. Trunks just cocks his head to the side a little in confusion. Gohan laughs. "I didn't expect you to understand me, but that's okay." Gohan says. Trunks just blinks his eyes in confusion once more.

Then, 18 comes into the room. "You're pretty good with him." She says. Gohan smiles.

"Thanks. It's actually only one of few times I've tried to interact with him, so I don't think I do a very good job." Gohan says casually.

"You're better than I am." 18 says. Gohan stares up at her with the son smile for a minute before Bulma comes in.

"Gohan, there's a phone call for you." Bulma says to him. Then she walks out of the room.

"Would you mind watching him for a moment? I'll be right back." Gohan says as he gets up.

"Oh, sure." 18 says as she comes deeper into the room.

"Thanks." Gohan says as he walks out to answer the phone. "Hello? Yes I was. I can't accept, Mr. Satan." This is where everyone eating listens closely. "I know, but I just can't oblige. Okay. What?! Are you crazy?! Do you know what that will do to, not only you but your daughter and myself? Don't do it. No!" Gohan yells into the phone. "Mom, I'll be right back." Gohan says.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Chi Chi asked.

"To stop that idiot of a man." Gohan says as he opens the door and flies toward the Satan Mansion...

...

**The Satan Mansion **

**"Hello?" **

"Oh hey Gohan. Were you the one that destroyed the footage of the Cell games?" Hurcule asks.

**"Yes I was." **

"Well, I want to discuss something with you and you're mother, so would you like to set up a dinner date?"

**"I can't accept, Mr. Satan." **

"But I insist."

**"I know, but I just can't oblige." **

"Okay, then I'll just tell you straight up."

**"Okay." **

"What if we go to the national news station together and tell everyone that you really were the one who defeated Cell." Hurcule suggests.

**"What?! Are you crazy?! Do you know what that will do, to not only you but your daughter and myself?" **

"Yes, but I have to do it. The world deserves to know, and I don't know if I can just lie for the rest of my life." Hurcule confesses.

**"Don't do it." **

"Good-bye Gohan." Hurcule says before he hangs up the phone. He turns to his daughter and her friend.

"But wouldn't it be so cool if we actually found the delivery boy?" Erasa asks with stars in her eyes. They were still talking about that?

"I guess it would be pretty cool." Videl stated.

"Isn't he hot?" Erasa asks.

"If you say so." Videl says while rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erasa pouts.

"You think every guy is hot, Erasa."

"What?! Nu-uh. You're wrong. Not every guy." Erasa states.

"Hey girls," Hurcule starts interrupting their conversation, "I'm gonna go on a walk, Okay? I'll be back in a few." Hurcule says as he makes his way to the front door.

"Okay daddy. I'll see you soon. Don't be out too long okay?" Videl says.

"Sure thing, sweet pea." Hurcule says. At that, Videl turns to her friend and keeps talking. He turns around and walks out the door.

...

**Other World **

"So, you have another child Goku?" Pikkon asks.

"Yes. You don't know how proud I am of having another child. It's so exciting." Goku replies.

"And you don't know what gender?" Olibu asks him.

"Nope, but I'll be happy either way." Goku says with great happiness befalling him.

"This is good, isn't it? Maybe your son will have an easier time trying to get over your death with a sibling there. Right?" Pikkon says.

"Maybe, but I can't help but wonder if he still blames me for his death. Even if he has a little sister or brother I don't think anything can help the pain that comes with my death. Especially since he blames himself for it." Goku replies.

"I see. I guess you're right. Nothing can really ease the pain of a lost loved one." Pikkon says.

"Ya, but I hope he can forgive himself." Goku says.

"I'm sure he will over time, Goku." Olibu says to him.

"I think you're right. He has to forgive himself." Goku says.

...

**On Earth **

Gohan is currently flying to the Satan Mansion. He hasn't grown accustom to Mr Satan's ki signature yet so the only place he could think to go was the Satan Mansion to look for him there. He flew as fast as he could. He got there in about a minute. He caught Mr Satan just as he walked out of his home.

"Mr Satan! Stop!" Gohan yells at him. Mr Satan looks into the air and his eyes widen at the sight of Gohan.

"Gohan?!" He yells into the air in disbelief.

Gohan floats down to the ground right in front of Mr Satan. He looks him in the eye and says, "Don't do this please, Mr Satan. You have no idea what this will do to you, your daughter, and myself. You can't do this." Gohan pleads with the man.

He doesn't reply for a minute, but then he finally says,"Gohan, come take a walk with me will you?"

Gohan was shocked by his question, but he did as he was asked and started to follow Mr Satan. They start walking down the sidewalks of Satan City. After a minute or two, Mr Satan says, "You're a good kid, Gohan, you know that?"

"Um...thank you." Gohan replies unsure of what to say.

"You're always thinking of others before yourself. Like what you did just now thinking about how the world would change if they knew that you were actually the who defeated Cell. Also, you went up against Cell without regard for your own life. You're really something special."

"I guess I was just raised that way; ever since I can remember. That's just the way things were for my family. We take care of people before we take care of ourselves. It's just always been that way for me." Gohan replies.

"...Was you're father the same way?" Hurcule hesitates to ask.

Gohan thinks about not replying, but he does after a minute. "...Yes...he was."

"Is your mother the same?" Hurcule asks curious.

Gohan smiles. "Yes, but in her own way. She would always get mad at my father for always wanting to train me for a world threat. She would always say no, and he would always say, 'so you're saying that Gohan's studies are more important than the fate of the entire world?' She would always reply with yes although I could tell that she cared because in the end she would always say yes." Gohan says.

"Your parents seem like an interesting pair." Hurcule points out. Gohan chuckles at this.

"I always thought so too, but they were inseparable." Gohan adds.

"You also talk like situations like Cell have happened more than once." Hurcule says.

"Because they have. Many times in fact. Not all of it was attacks on the Earth; there were other places we've gone too. Even though they were often horrifying, I wouldn't trade those memories in for anything." Gohan says with satisfaction.

"So, you've, uh, been saving the world for a long time huh?" Hurcule asks.

"Mostly it was my father, but this time he relied on me and I made him proud. To bad it cost his life though..." Gohan trailed off.

"You can't blame yourself for his death forever, Gohan. I know he doesn't from the way you've been talking about him. I don't think he'd be that type of person." Hurcule says.

"I know I should, I do, and I want to, but I just can't for some reason. I can't help but feel responsible. I just need some time to figure this out on my own. I'm sure I'll forgive myself sooner or later, but right now I don't think I can. It's too soon." Gohan replies.

By now, the duo has walked a ways away from the Satan Mansion and they start rounding back to the mansion. When they get pretty close to the mansion, Hurcule says, "Gohan, I won't go to the media. I don't care that I ruin my life, but I just can't ruin my sweet Videl's life. Thank you for walking with me, Gohan. I liked our talk. I feel like I've known your family for years."

Gohan smiles at this. "Oh, trust me Mr Satan, you don't know anything yet." Gohan says.

"Well, we're here. Would you like to come in?" Hurcule asks.

"Thanks, but no. I'm actually at a party myself. Thanks for the offer though." Gohan says as he takes flight.

"He really is a good kid." Hurcule says before he walks inside.

...

**Capsule Corp. **

Vegeta. That name used to strike fear into other people's hearts. Now, that same man is living on Earth currently wondering how his God son was doing with that oaf of a man. He was actually worried, worried because of his god son's expression when he left. Oh well, doesn't matter now I guess.

_'The brat has to deal with this alone. Then again, he's good at that. Gohan...I took you for granted. I always thought you were weak. I always thought you got your strength by trying to impress your father. It seems I've got you both mixed up. You're the one who gets your strength from your friends' and families' pain. Your father got it from his passion of fighting, and, more importantly, the need to protect his loved ones. You're both similar I guess. It's like they say; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. In this case it's true. Both you and your father are so strong. You're the strongest in the universe. You can kill the evilest and strongest creatures in the universe, but at the same time you can't hurt a fly. I don't get you, or your father, but I do get this; I understand now why I care so much about you, brat. You've beaten me completely. Through strength and mental abilities. For that, you have earned my respect. Fully, and completely. Having a saiyin's respect is like getting a million dollars and having another father. That's why I've grown to care so much about you, Gohan. There's another reason, though, that I cannot figure out. I guess he has that affect on people.' _Vegeta thinks to himself as he eats the big meal his mate made for him and the others. Though he likes to think it's just for him.

"Vegeta, slow down. Save some for Gohan. I wonder when he's going to be back." Bulma wonders to himself.

"He better get here soon." Chi Chi says.

"Don't worry, the brat is on his way here now." Vegeta says.

"Good. I wonder where 18 went." Chi Chi says out loud.

"The last time I saw here she was in the other room with Trunks." Bulma replies.

"What? Woman! What do you think you're doing letting her be in the same room as our son!?" Vegeta yells at Bulma.

"I didn't think it would be a problem, Vegeta. Plus, Gohan is the one who gave him to her. If Gohan trusts her then I do too." Bulma says.

Vegeta replies with a grunt. He'd have to admit though he agrees with the woman, but he would never tell her that. Just then Gohan walks through the door and turns to the kitchen where everyone is.

"Oh, Gohan you're back. I'm glad. Come here and eat." She invites.

"Sure, but in a minute. I've got to do something first." Gohan says to his mother.

"Sure, but hurry back." Chi Chi says to him. He nods and goes down the hall.

"Hey 18. How have you been holding up in here." Gohan asks. She turns to face him and gives him a small smile.

"Ya, but I kinda wish you didn't leave like that." She replies as she lets Trunks grab her index finger in his tiny hand.

"Sorry," Gohan starts as he enters the room and sits next to her, "but you know you could have gone out there and ate some food with the rest of them." Gohan says.

"Ya, I know, but I don't think they like me very much." 18 says as she smiles at Trunks as he has a face of confusion as to why he can't put the finger in his mouth.

"They'll warm up to you. My mother and Bulma trust you already only because I trust you, but still. It's a start. Krillian trusts you. The rest of them are getting used to your presence." Gohan says.

"What about Vegeta?" 18 asks as Trunks moves to Gohan to examine his fingers. Gohan starts to laugh as he picks the baby up and lifts him into the air.

"Vegeta's always like that with everyone. The only acknowledgement he's really ever given my dad is a grunt and, or, a 'Kakarot!'" Gohan impersonates. 18 gives a big smile at that.

"You're not very good at impersonating people."

Gohan laughs. "No, I'm not, but I try." Gohan says with a big smile himself.

"Gohan...do you miss your father?"18 asks.

Gohan's smile never leaves his face, but it grows sad. "Do you miss your brother?" Gohan asks as he lets Trunks clap his hands together.

"Yes, of course I do." 18 replies.

"Well, my answer is no different. Losing a loved one is never easy. We have different situations, but they're the same too. The only difference is my father is dead." Gohan says as he picks Trunks up again.

"Well,_ World Champ_,...would you help me look for my brother?" 18 asks. Gohan looks over at 18.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Gohan asks. 18 smiles and looks at the floor.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." 18 tells him.

"You don't have to say anything." Gohan says. 18 looks at him surprised. He gets up and holds out his hand. "Lets go eat. I'm starving." Gohan says as he chuckles. 18 smiles once more and grabs his hand.

"Alright. Lets go." She says. He helps her up and then turns to Trunks. He has a worried face and his bottom lip is trembling. Gohan smiles.

"Come one Trunks. I bet you're hungry too. Lets go." Gohan says as he picks Trunks up. Hewalks out to the kitchen where the rest of the group is with 18 following closely behind. "Look at what I found! A hungry monster named Trunks!" Gohan tells them as he walks over to Bulma with Trunks in his arms. Gohan has a huge smile plastered on his face as he hands Trunks to Bulma.

_'That's why. He's a great brother for Trunks. He works well with kids, so if he ever visits, which I'm sure he will, he will always like to play with Trunks. He will be a great role model if for some reason I can't be. If I were to die, I would intrust Trunks' life with Gohan.' _Vegeta thinks to himself.

"Alright! Lets eat!" Gohan exclaims.

_'Yes. He will be perfect.' _Vegeta thinks as he leaves the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 **

**Change**

The next morning our hero woke up, but not to the smell of breakfast like always. Gohan awoke to nothingness. He got out of bed and went down stairs to see if his mother was there. To his surprise she wasn't and he decided to go check on her. It was so late in the day already. His mother usually woke him up a couple hours after dawn. He went upstairs and knocked on his mother's door.

"Mom? Are you in there?" Gohan asks through the closed door. He hears some muffling and soon the sound of footsteps.

"What do you want, Gohan?" Chi Chi answers tiredly. Gohan was surprised at his mother's appearance. She was usually dressed when he got up and he was always sent to bed before her, so he's never actually seen his mother like this. Well there's a couple times before this, but he rarely saw her like this.

"Do you know what time it is mom?" Gohan asks her.

"No, what time is it Gohan?" She asks.

"It's almost nine." Gohan replied.

"What?!" Chi Chi yells as her eyes widen in shock. Gohan took a step back from her. "Why didn't you tell me Gohan?!" She yells. Gohan takes another step back.

"I did mom. Just now." Gohan replies.

"I meant why didn't you tell me before?" She clarifies.

"I just woke up myself not too long ago." Gohan said to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right down. Just wait for me downstairs okay?" Chi Chi says as she closes her door without letting her son reply. Gohan walked back down stairs and waited for his mother in the living room.

Chi Chi wasn't acting like herself lately and Gohan could tell. The sleeping in, the sad tone she would sometimes have; it was pretty obvious. She was depressed, and Gohan knew. She was trying so hard to fight it, but slowly everyday she'd been slipping a little further into it and Gohan did his best to make sure that didn't happen. He also knew it was because of her hormones from being pregnant. So Gohan would do all he could to help her around the house. Help with meals, dishes, laundry, and other simple things like that. Gohan began to feel a change inside himself ever since his father died, but tried not to think much about it. Sometimes he'd notice it and sometimes he didn't.

While Chi Chi appreciated the help, she didn't want her son to help too much. She didn't want to put too much pressure on him because only a couple weeks before did he lose his father. She knew he was still grieving because she was too. He didn't show it to her, and he rarely showed his feelings to her. He just tried to be his normal self, but she knew that Gohan was keeping his feelings suppressed so that she wouldn't worry. Lately though, Gohan has been scaring her. She's noticed a change in her son. All he ever had on his face anymore was a blank expression, or calm one, on his face. She was worried about his reactions to everything. If she got mad, he would just have that blank expression on his face and calmly listen to her. Usually he would try to say something, but lately he hasn't been doing that. Even their meals were sometimes quiet. She was concerned for him. She tried to just ignore it, but it was happening all the time now. She just wasn't sure what to do about the situation. She knew that he'd eventually have to tell her what's wrong. So, she waited for that moment. So far it hasn't come.

Chi Chi was now in the kitchen making breakfast, and Gohan was in the living room straightening up whatever he could before his mother called him to the dinning room for breakfast. He was putting away a blanket in the living closet when he noticed some baby blankets in there. Gohan smiled. When news traveled about mom being pregnant through the group of dear friends, Bulma became obsessed with getting mom ready for her birth. So far, she's bought a bunch of blankets, a cot, and baby bottles. Almost every weekend Bulma and her would go shopping for other things necissary for her baby. Gohan would be left at Capsule Corp and would always babysit Trunks. He didn't mind. He liked hanging out with Trunks, but Bulma and his mother always had to come back when Trunks became hungry. After that they would go home.

"Gohan! Breakfast!" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen. There it was. Gohan walked into the kitchen and sat at the table on the left side of the it as Chi Chi set the table with mountains of food and sat across from him. Gohan knew he could sit at the headbecause he was now the head of the family, but he didn't feel like sitting there. Chi Chi doesn't ever object this, but sometimes gives him a questioning glance. He usually ignores the glance, but today for some reason he couldn't.

"What is it?" He asks his mom.

"Why don't you sit at the head, Gohan? You are the head of the family now." Chi Chi points out with a tad of sadness in her voice.

"Because I don't want to." Gohan simply says as he stops eating.

"But why?" She asks.

"Because I don't want to okay?" Gohan says a bit harsher than he expected it to come out. He put down his silverware knowing this conversation was going to turn into a fight.

"Do it Gohan. Your father would be proud of you." Chi Chi says.

"Who cares what he thinks?" Gohan seethes with anger very clear in his voice.

"Gohan! What are you saying?!" Chi Chi yells at him. "Your father gave everything to protect you; even his life! Be grateful!" Chi Chi screams.

"Why should I care what he thinks? He didn't seem to care what I thought when-" Gohan was cut off.

"Gohan stop it! Your father loved you! He did everything for you! Why can't you just be happy with the way things are?!" Chi Chi yelled almost sobbing.

Gohan stood up out of his chair. "HE DIDN'T LOVE ME! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU EITHER! IF HE DID, HE WOULD HAVE COME BACK!" Gohan screams before he runs out the door and taking flight.

Gohan didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he did know he had to get some air. He lost count at how many times he flew around the Earth. He just knew it was a large amount of times. When he finally decided to land, he landed in a forest near a pond. He didn't know where, but it was peaceful. Gohan sat under a shaded tree and tried to calm himself down. He took deep breaths and tried to clear his mind. After he thought about it he instantly regreted saying what he did to his mother about his father, but that is how he was feeling. Gohan was brought out of his thoughts by three people surrounding him.

...

**With Videl **

Videl had suggested that her and her father go on a camping trip. At first her father was against it because he thought going to the mountains was dangerous, but she pleaded him. He still said no, but then she used her trump card. She said that it could be in the small forest that Satan city hadn't torn down yet. She was just tired of all the reporters and her private life not being so private anymore. Finally after much more persuasion her father finally gave in.

**_"Hey daddy?" Videl started. _**

**_"Yes sugar plum?" He replies. _**

**_"Can I bring a few friends?" She asks him. Hurcule thinks on this a moment. _**

**_"Sure, sweetie pie, as long as it's okay with their parents." He says as he walks away. "We'll go this weekend. Make sure they know okay?" Hurcule tells her. _**

**_"Okay!" She calls back. After that she instantly got on the phone with Erasa._**

It's their first day camping in the woods and the kids decided to go explore. Videl invited Erasa and , she was still mad at him, but relationships sometimes must be restored and that's exactly what she was trying to do. This trip would determine if they remained friends or cut ties. So far, it was going pretty good. The kids left Videl's dad with setting up camp. When they were walking, suddenly Erasa squealed and ducked behind a bush. Sharpener and Videl were looking at her weird.

"Erasa, what are you doing?" Videl asks slowly.

Then the blonde girl hushed her and pulled both of her companions down behind the bush with her.

"What is it Erasa?" Sharpener asks.

"Shhhhhhh! Look over there!" She whispers to her friends fiercely. The two other kids look over at where Erasa is pointing and what they see shocks them.

"Isn't that the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games?" Sharpener asks.

"I think it is." Videl says.

"Guys be quiet!" Erasa scolds. They smile their apology. "Didn't I say a couple weeks ago that it would be cool to meet him? Now he's right here in Satan City! Who knew! Do you think this is a coincidence?!" Erasa whispers as quietly as possible with her excitement.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go ask." Videl says while getting up.

"Are you crazy?!" Both blondes viciously whisper to her while pulling her down fiercely.

"Ow. That hurt." Videl pouts while rubbing her wrists.

"Look, he looks sad." Erasa points out.

"Why would he be sad? My dad saved his life. He should be happy." Videl says.

"Lets go!" Erasa says as she gets up and runs over to the boy.

"Wait!" Videl and Sharpener whisper, but are too late to stop the running Erasa.

With nothing left to do both of them follow suit. When they reach the boy they stop in front of him. He doesn't notice them at first, but eventually he did look at them. There was only one thing that went through all three of their minds in that moment, _'I think we made a terrible mistake.' _

Gohan looked at the three kids in wonder and fear. He knew Videl was going to want and answer as to why he's here, and it probably was going to be followed up with a bunch of questions from the other two. One of the blondes he knew, but there was another blonde there he could only guess was Sharpener. They four of them just made eye contact with each other. After a moment, Videl was the first one to say anything.

"Aren't you-" Videl starts.

_'Here it goes.' _Gohan mentally prepares himself.

"the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games?" Videl asks. That was not what he was expecting. He looks at her confused. Then he starts to freak out.

_'How could she recognize me as the boy from the Cell Games? I'm not in super saiyin right now.' _Gohan starts to feel his hair passing it off as scratching his head. He notices that it's standing up. _'SHIT! How long have I been like this? I must have subconsciously turned super when I ran out of the house. Whoops...' _

"Hello?" Erasa was now waving a hand in his face.

"Ah, sorry. I kind of spaced out there. Yes I'm he, he is me." Gohan said while smiling.

"Well what's wrong? You looked sad a few moments ago." Erasa asks him. Gohan looks toward the ground.

"It's nothing. I don't think you guys would want to hear anyways." Gohan replies. This whole time Videl hasn't said a word except for earlier, but now she was just staring at him with a blank expression.

"Of course we want to hear. That's why she asked." Sharpener said to him.

"Sharpener, lay off. It must be a very sensitive topic if he doesn't want to talk about it." Erasa says slapping his arm.

_'How could they not tell who I am? I know they've heard me speak before, so the should know by now. Maybe it's because I look a little different.' _Gohan thinks to himself.

"Do we...know you? You look...so familiar." Videl states. Gohan looks at her.

_'Spoke too soon.' _"N-no." Gohan says trying to avert her gaze. Then what Videl said shocked the other three people in the group.

"Hey Erasa and Sharpener, how about you go help my dad. Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Videl says to them. They didn't exactly want to, but they didn't exactly want to displease their friend, so the did as they were told. After Videl was sure they were out of hearing range she asks, "Is that you Gohan?" Gohan was shocked she figured it out so easily. The other two seemed clueless. Well sure Sharpener would have figured it out too if he knew who Gohan was.

"No." Gohan said hopping it sounded convincing.

"You can't lie to me, it is you isn't it?" Videl mostly asks herself although, Gohan replies.

"Y-yes." He says looking at the floor as if ashamed. Videl smiled.

"You should be really glad that my dad saved your life huh?" Videl asks with admiration.

"Sure." Gohan said.

"You don't sound too convincing. Why aren't you happy?" Videl asked him and sat next to him.

"Because my dad died fighting Cell, and your father goes around calling him a fake." _'I haven't talked to him about that yet. I should though.' _

"He did?" Videl asks. Gohan nods. "Then it must have been an admirable death." Videl said. Gohan smiled a bit.

_'At least she doesn't put him down like the rest of the world.' _Then Gohan frowned because he was then reminded about his father's decision to stay dead. That sorrow quickly turned to that of anger.

"Sorry, Videl, but I have to go. I'll see youlater, and please don't tell anyone that I'm the Delivery Boy please!" Gohan begs her.

"I won't! Bye Gohan!" Videl waved good-bye as Gohan ran away.

Once she was out of seeing distance Gohan took fight towards the Look out.

...

**The Look out **

"Do you sense it?" Dende asks Piccolo.

"Yes. He's on his way here. I knew he would be sooner or later." Piccolo says turning around to go inside the lookout palace to meditate. A few short minutes after that Gohan landed on the lookout. Gohan was barely keeping it together and he needed a good fight. He could have gone to Capsule Corp, but this was closer and Piccolo wouldn't mind if he came here. He walked up to Dende.

"Where is he?" Gohan asks about to lose it.

"I'll go get him." Dende says and then hurries off to get the green man knowing that Gohan needed this fight very much. A few seconds later Dende walks out of the Lookout palace with Piccolo.

He instantly gets in his fighting stance. Gohan does the same. He knows that before he can talk to Gohan, he needs to vent or else he won't talk properly to anyone. They commence their fight with Gohan instantly having the upper hand. Basically Gohan just takes his frustrations out on Piccolo. It got to the point where Piccolo had a very hard time just trying to fend off Gohan's punches and kicks. After about an hour, Gohan finally stopped. Piccolo was badly beaten.

"Sorry Piccolo, I probably should have gone to Vegeta, but thank you." Gohan says.

"It's okay Gohan. I'll be okay." Piccolo replies. For a moment all went silent.

"Well, I should be going." Gohan says as he gets up.

"Gohan," Piccolo says quickly after that. Gohan doesn't move. "what happened?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Piccolo says.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gohan says.

"You can't keep doing this. This is the first time this has happened , but you have a habit of making habits out of things like this. Just talk to me." Piccolo says. Gohan doesn't say anything in return. "Gohan?" Piccolo prompts.

"I have to go." Gohan says as he flies off before Piccolo could say anything further.

...

**Other World **

"Hey Goku, you want to spar?" Pikkon asks.

"Shhhh, Pikkon. Goku has been in deep meditation for 28 hours now." King Kai says to him.

"What could he be possibly meditate on for 28 hours?" Pikkon says.

"He's training his mind. He has a cycle now. He trains his body, pushing it to its limit, then he trains his mind for as long as he needs to. He is an incredible fighter Pikkon. Believe it or not, his son is even stronger than he is. Gohan is a very good and capable fighter, just like his father. Both father and son are amazing. Goku is training intensely for the next Other World tournament." King Kai says.

"Really? I thought he would be worried about his son than training." Pikkon says a bit surprised.

"Well, after the fight you put him up in tournament he's been training real hard to push himself to the limit and get stronger. As far as his son goes, of course he's worried. Every father is, but he promised Grand Kai he would only use the crystal ball for emergencies. If his son was fine other than that he's not allowed to use the crystal ball. So, the next best thing he can think of is training." King Kai says.

"Oh right, about the tournament, that's what I came here for. I was told by the Grand Kai to tell Goku that there's some trouble in Hell. He said he would have sent me instead, but he said that Goku has some unfinished business with this guy." Pikkon says.

"Oh, really? Who is it?" King Kai says.

"Cell." Goku says beating Pikkon to the punch. He opens his eyes and gets up from his position, and then walks over to the duo.

"That's right." Pikkon says. "Grand Kai says that this Cell guy round up some of Goku's other enemies and their getting in a great deal of trouble down there. He says you should go down immediately." Pikkon says.

"If he says so, then I will." Goku says with a smirk. "This is just what I needed." Goku says clutching his fist.

"Goku?" King Kai asks his former pupil with surprise.

"I'll be back." Goku says before leaving them.

"What happened with him? Why was he acting that way? It was almost as if he was angry." Pikkon says surprised at his comrade.

"I'm not sure." King kai says the same amount of surprise.

...

**Hell **

"Come on! Tell me how to get out of here, or I will crush you fragile head beneath my feet!" Cell yells at the ore clearly frustrated with the answers he had been getting from all of the other ores. The ore cowered in fear, but doesn't tell him how. "Fine! If that's how you want it!" Cell yells at him.

Right before he could kill this ore Cell's minions started gasping in fear. As the unknown person makes their way through the crowd, they make sure to step out of his way. Finally this mystery person makes his appearance in front of Cell and he glares at him like no other glare he's had before. Cell laughs uncontrollably. After his laughter dies down he faces the guy. Then Cell smirks, and stares directly at the feared person.

"This is who they sent to stop me? They really sent _Goku _to stop me? Don't they know I was the one who killed him in the first place?" Cell asks in amusement and started to laugh again. His comrades start to relax, and even join Cell with his laughter. "Are they really that low on great fighters? I'm the one who put Goku in his place and they think he can stop me now? They're all fools!" Cell says as he starts to laugh again. This time his minions laugh almost as hard as he does.

"I'm sorry, but why are you here again? Oh, that's right. Because my son put you here." Goku says with an attitude he's never had before. It was very close to one of Vegeta's insults.

At that statement Hell fell completely silent. You could hear a pin drop, but the tension in the air was so thick it was almost overwhelming. Goku continued to stare down Cell as he did the same. Cell refused to show any hint of anger, but Goku could obviously tell that he was livid. As the stare down kept going the tension only seemed to get thicker. Goku began to smirk as did Cell. Everyone around them began to back away from the duo as the two duked it out with glares and smirks as they thought of how they were going to beat each other. Then Cell was the first to move. He got into his fighting stance. Seconds later Goku did the same, his glare never leaving his face. After what seemed like forever, Cell finally decides to break the silence.

"Your son's confidence has rubbed off on you, Goku. You're becoming more like him than the other way around." Cell says.

"Perhaps." Goku says just barely audible to everyone around.

The stare down continued as the two proud, and very powerful, fighters stayed still waiting for the other to make the first move. This went on for another minute or so before the two had had enough. Cell was the one who made the first move; charging towards Goku fists ready. Goku got into a defensive stance ready to block Cell's fists. Cell quickly comes upon Goku and starts throwing punches, but Goku was blocking and dodging all of them. Goku dept trying to get away from Cell long enough to figure out how to get the upper hand, but Cell wouldn't have that.

"Are you so scared that all you can do is run from me? Is the almighty Goku afraid?" Cellsays as he throw a barrage of punches and kicks. Goku disappears and reappears behind Cell getting him into a headlock.

"Oh on the contrary Cell." Goku whispers into the tyrants ear. "I came here looking for a fight and all you're giving me is a game of dodge ball. I expected more from you, Cell. You've underestimated me. I've been training ever since I died, and, even though it's hasn't been much, I've increased my power. You thought you could take me because you didn't think I had been doing anything since I've died. _How wrong you are. I'm not stupid, Cell. I know your weakness. _You might be immortal here, but if I were to kill you again that would wipe you from existence. I wish I could do just that...but I can't. The best I can do now is knock you out and let Hell take its toll on you. Believe me, _you deserve_ _this_." Goku says a little harsher than he allowed himself to be with anyone.

He throws Cell to the ground and gives him a devastating blow to the nip of his neck. Goku picks him up and, just to make sure he's really unconscious, punches him as hard as he could in his stomach then just let him fall to the ground. Goku takes one last look at Cell before he decides it's time to go. He turns around and everyone around him cowers back in fear. Since Goku knows where the exit to Hell is he just helps himself as many of the ores capture and put Cell and his minions in cages. As Goku's walking towards the exit of Hell he hears some of the ores talking.

"Isn't that the guy who fell off of snakeway, Goz?"

"I think so, Mez." They both look at Goku with amazement. Goku smirks. He's feeling pretty good about this whole situation. Then he goes back to Grand Kai's planet to continue his training with King Kai.

...

(I'm not very good with fights, so I hope this was good.)

**On Earth **

Gohan was flying awfully slow...even for a standard jet-copter. He was headed to the only other place he could think of to calm himself down, and that place was the Kami-house. Gohan dosed off as he flew.

_'What did I just do? How could I do that to mom? I said awful things to her, and she didn't deserve that. I feel so bad, but I don't know if I can face her right now.' _

"Hey Gohan! You okay?" The sound of his friend brought Gohan out of his thoughts. Then he got confused.

"I'm okay, but why do you ask?" Gohan asks confused.

"Are you kidding? We could feel you from a million miles away!" Krillian exclaimed.

"That was some ki spike, Gohan. It would have been impossible to ignore you." Yamcha says to him.

"Sorry guys. I was actually headed over to you guys." Gohan said.

"Well, we got worried when we felt you give Piccolo a good beating. We came to see what's up. Care to elaborate?" Krillian asks him raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain when we get to Kami-house." Gohan simply says. They fly a bit faster and no later than one minute the little pink house comes into sight. They enter the pink house and Gohan sees android 18 there. "Wow, I didn't think that you would be here 18." Gohan says surprised.

"I'm just living here until I can get my own place." She replies.

"Oh, I see. You're okay with that?" Gohan asks Yamcha.

"Ya." He says unsure.

"Sit down. I'm sure you have a lot to tell." Krillian says as he sits himself.

"Thanks," Gohan says as he sits along with everyone else, "now where should I start?" He asks himself mostly. "This morning at breakfast mom and I were eating. She mentioned how I should sit at the head of the table because I'm the man of the house now. I told her I didn't want to, but you know how my mother is." At this, 18 surprisingly sits down with them. Gohan continues, "She was persistent. She really wanted me to sit there, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Then mom brought up dad, and I'm not sure why I did what I did after that. I got so angry when she brought up father...I just snapped. I told her that dad never loved her and he never loved me either. I don't know why I said that. Of course I know he loves mom and I. Then I just flew out of the door in frustration. Lost count on how many times I flew around the world, but it was a lot. I feel so bad. I really need to talk to her, but I don't think I can right now. I'm scared." Gohan says with the calm face of his the whole time.

"Well, that is quite a problem you've gotten yourself into." Krillian says scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Ya it is. You haven't been there since this morning?" Yamcha asks.

"No. I don't feel like she wants to talk to me right now." Gohan says to them.

"Hmmm...what do you plan on doing when you do go back?" Krillian asks him.

"Of course I plan on apologizing." Gohan says.

"Gohan," Krillian starts. He hesitates to say the rest.

"Ya?" Gohan prompts.

"How do you feel about your father leaving?" Krillian asks.

"Why do you ask?" Gohan asks him with his calm demeanor.

"I just want to know how you feel." Krillian responds.

"...I hate that he left. I hate that he didn't want to at least try to cone back. He shouldn't even be dead in the first place. He should be here with his family. I should be dead instead of him." Gohan says looking at the ground.

"Gohan..."

"It was my mistake. Not his, but he ended up paying the price instead of me. How is that fair?" Gohan continues.

"Gohan..."

"The fact that he didn't want to come home made me feel worse. What made me feel even worse than that though is the fact that my mom is pregnant and he doesn't even know because he's paying a price he didn't have to if I had just listened to him in the first place."

"Gohan I-"

"What makes it worse is I don't even think he wanted to come back because the sound of training and gaining more power sounded much better to him than his family did. He cares more about training than he does his own family." Gohan says.

"Gohan you know that he doesn't think that." Yamcha says to him.

"Really? Then why didn't he come back? Was his friends not good enough? Was his family not good enough for him to come back for?" Gohan asks them. They couldn't exactly argue with him about that. "I mean, heck, he's barely around. He's always leaving and coming back whenever he pleases." Gohan says to them. His mood had turned to anger. "Right now I'm so confused. I don't know who I should blame; my dad for not wanting to come back and leaving his family behind, or myself because I brought this upon myself and everyone else." Gohan says.

Everyone in the room was at a loss for words. They didn't expect Gohan to get angry. They certainly didn't know that he was still trying to blame himself. Gohan had undergone some changes, and the Z Fighters could tell. He wasn't his usually happy self. This was a new side of Gohan that they had never seen before, and they didn't know how to react. Krillian was the first to act.

"Gohan...no one has to be blamed for this." Krillian says.

"You don't understand. I didn't think you would. Someone has to take the blame because if someone doesn't then the problem would just linger. No one would approach it. No one will talk about it. Even now no one talks about it. Everyone's just dismissing that he has left again." Gohan says standing up this time. "I need to go. I need to apologize to mom. Bye guys. Thanks for having me over." He says as he leaves the Kami house.

Krillian, Yamcha, 18, and even Master Roshi were all surprised by the way he saw things. He really had to blame someone? If he couldn't blame his father, then he would surely blame himself.

...

**The Son Household **

Chi Chi was pacing around the living room waiting for Gohan to come back. When he came...oh he would need a stern talking to. How dare he disrespect her like that? That was not acceptable. At the same time though, she was worried about Gohan. He has never reacted to his father like that before. It was troubling. Why would he just burst like that?

After another couple of minutes of pacing around the room Chi Chi thought she was going to go crazy if Gohan didn't show up soon. She was about to rip out her hair when she got an idea.

"Bulma would know what to about this. Even if she doesn't, I think I need to talk to someone." Chi Chi says to herself as she picks up the phone.

**"Hello, this is Bulma Briefs speaking." **

"Hey Bulma, it's Chi Chi."

**"Oh hey! How's it going? You know you can use the private number I gave you right?" **Bulma asks her.

"Yes, I know, but I don't like when I use it. I feel like I'm impeding on your work." Chi Chi says to her.

**"Oh, no, not at all. You can call whenever you like. Really, it's okay." **

"Okay. Next time then." Chi Chi says.

**"Okay, so I know you didn't call just to chat so what's on your mind?" **

"*sigh* I'm worried about Gohan." Chi Chi replies.

**"Is something wrong with him?" **

"I don't know. We were just talking about his father and then he just blew up in my face."

**"What did he say to you?" **

"He said that Goku never loved me or him and he said if he did then he would have come back." Chi Chi says to her.

**"...Chi Chi...do you know what really happened at the Cell games?" **Bulma asks.

"Well I know that Goku fought Cell, and then let Gohan fight. I thought Goku had weakened Cell enough to let Gohan fight. After that Gohan tried his best, and couldn't defeat Cell so that's when Goku stepped in. He beat Cell by sacrificing himself to save the Earth." Chi Chi replies.

**"...That's how you think it happened? Didn't Gohan tell you what happened when he came back?" **Bulma asks surprised.

"Well, Gohan did say something about how Goku's death was his fault. I was just too upset about Goku to really question him what he meant."

**"Chi you have to ask what really happened, and if not Gohan ask someone who was there. I don't know how you came upon that conclusion, but it's far off. You need to know what really happened or you won't know why Gohan got so upset." **

"What do you mean? What happened?" Chi Chi pleaded with her.

**"Sorry Chi, but you can't ask me. Ask someone who was there. If I told it, I might distort the story some and I don't want that to happen. Sorry..." **Bulma tells her.

"*sigh...It's not your fault Bulma. Thank you for telling me this. Bye. I'll see you soon hopefully." Chi Chi says.

**"See ya." **Bulma says as she hangs up.

Chi Chi hangs up as well. At that moment Gohan walks through the door. He averts his mothers gaze as he closes the door behind him. He puts his head down in shame and all is silent for a minute while he thinks of the words he was going to get out.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so disrespectful. It's just that-" Gohan tries explaining, but is cut off by mother.

"Gohan," Chi Chi starts. Gohan can tell by the tone of her voice that she was not happy, "...what actually happened at the Cell games?"

At this Gohan stares at her surprised that she would ask that question.

"Mom. why do you want to know that? It's almost been a month since then. Why would-" Again Gohan was cut off.

"Gohan, just tell me. I want to know. That should be enough." Chi Chi says as she too looks at him.

Gohan looks to the ground trying to find the words to say all that he needed. He takes a deep breath and looks at his mother again. He takes another breath preparing himself for what was about to come.

"It's not easy for me to say this, but..."

**Hello everyone! This chapter was done way faster than I expected, but that better for you! I'll keep writting as much as my life will allow, but sometimes I just can't... :( Also, I know I haven't been doing a very good job of viewing Other World, so I tried to get more of that in this chapter and I hope you liked that. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter overall and I'll see you real soon. Reviews are always accepted and appreciated!**


End file.
